RWBY : The Winter Chronicles
by ArticHaze
Summary: Let us follow the adventure of Eira, cousin of Weiss on her adventure to survive the world of Remnant as she trys very hard to be a insignificant side character to not affect the plot. But guess what, she is the winter maiden. Eira:... NOOOOOO
1. Prolouge

**_HI EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST EVER WRITING A FANFICTION SO IT MIGHT BE SOMEWHAT CRINGE WORTHY BUT HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT_**.

 **Chapter** **Prolouge** **: The reckoning**

Being dead you usually think... or I think if I will be going to heaven or hell. But guess what? It ain't fun when you have a hole in your chest and you are just waiting to die. But it was worth it as my little brother got away safely. Well let me introduce myself: The name's Eira and from... heck what was this place called again? But I am currently one step away from death. I lived in a wonderful family of 4 and am 18 years old. I lived a wonderful life, had great friends and a lovely family. But still had no boyfriend. Huuu... Well I guess this is all I can think about right now cause I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Well altogether I wonder what will happen to my family? Will they cry? mourn? But before I move on I want to say that i love them. Adios Amigos... Ciao

 _Huh? What's happening?_

I feel myself being squeezed through a small space or something, it feels weird. Though I remain in a semi conscious state I can feel being squeezed. Wait I can hear something and if I really try to hear it, it sound like...

 _"Neve!! Push push I can see the head."_

Whatt? I can hear a woman screaming the top of her lungs and shouting

" _What do you think I am doing? Give me your hand. I want something to hold on... Arghh"_

 _"But Neve you will literally destroy my hand!"_

 _"But you have your f*king aura to protect you! Now gimme that hand. Argh.. Oof.. And you say you are a huntsman!!"_

Literally the words 'aura' and 'huntsman' triggered some memories in me but I was not sure but damn to think I was reborn no less. And to seal the deal to my theory

" _Why on remnant is this taking so long? ARGHH MY HAND!! "_

And to make the story short, today, was the day I was born for a second time in the world of Remnant. I literally cried and sobbing thinking about the future where the world has to face an overpowered _queen *_ _note sarcasm*_ and to make the matter worse I didn't even see the show.

All I read were some fanfiction and I still did. Even tidbits of information I had were of Grimm and about the cool powers of maidens and silver eyes and some major events. Lucky me that the universe sent me to another planet only to be a cannon fodder but hey I still got to try aura and other thingy. Well my mother was a beauty with white hair but my father left to enquire the doctors on something . I didn't really see my fathrr as I was kept in a pod like thingy... I am not even sure how they handle post maternity. Some time later I heard a voice.

"Is this my niece?" an unknown voice.

"Yes, Jacques" said my mother in a way that send shivers down my spine.

 _No way_

"You are still mad at me for marrying your sister all those years ago?" said Jacques.

"You married my elder sister for my father's COMPANY you BASTARD!! " my mother, Neve screamed.

Well and that's that ** _...I AM RELATED TO A SCHNEE!!!_**

 **I do not own RWBY but it's oc**


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's been few days since the reveal of me being a relative of the Schnee family. Well I just want to be an insignificant character so that I wouldn't be able to affect the plot. Well I think most of the people would be happy to be in my position but not me. Just think about it: me a person and a plot I really don't know much...a recipe for disaster. I wouldn't even know how much I would affect the plot of this world

 ** _Calm down me_**

Why thank you dear... Wait what? See I am beginning to be stressed out that I can hardly think straight. I am feeling a lot sleepy. Must be because I am a baby and from what I have heard, babies sleep a lot , at least 18 hrs a day, yay all hail Oum or something like that.

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

 _Yawn_ that was some nap time. It was morning. _Wow was I sleeping that long?_ I thought. Without further ado let's skip all these wasted inner monolouge and do a time skip

 ** _Time skip : 1 year_**

Well I am beginning to understand the situation around me. Well my mother seem to have broken off with the Schnee family after my 'uncle' took over the company. Well that's why the story has no information on the aunt I guess. I live with my mother and father in Atlas in a nice apartment not far from the Schnee mansion. My mother seems to work as a doctor in the military and my father a huntsman. They seem to have met in the infirmary when father was injured during the mission and was comforted by my mother for the loss of his team. One thing led to another and their love life started.

It seems that the mother side of the family was not happy when she decided to marry my father. But to hell with that and they got married despite the interference of the family.

 _Ah love~~_

Now I kind of wish I want to marry the same way. Seems like Winter Schnee was already born by the time I was born. As for my father, he is an orphan. He graduated from Beacon academy and his name is Maximus Squall. Hmm.. Really odd how other fanfiction describe the protagonists have SOME relations with Beacon academy.

Seriously like how your sister is from Beacon, how you want to go to Beacon. And some even tells how you could not attend BEACON due to monetary crisis but was accepted in scholarship on other academy. Heck we even got someone with memory loss and other with blind eyes trying to enter BEACON ACADEMY.

I mean what's so special about the school that you have every people that has one thing or another with that school? I mean it's OK to think that there is a badass -1000 - years - or - so - old -headmaster with the ability to give powers but come on for OUM'S SAKE.

Well we got a little sidetracked but well it is ridiculous. As for me I tried to unlock my aura but nothing came to my mind. But through what I read they will only unlock naturally or get a mental trauma. So no thank you for the second option.

Strangely I seem to have the same name I had in my previous life which is Eira, Eira Squall.

 **I do not own RWBY, only its oc.**


	3. chapter 3

ALL HAIL OUM FINALLY REACHED 1 K WORDS

Chapter 3

Now that I am five years old it's finally time to learn a thing or two. It's really degrading how an adult must suck the _ahem_ breasts *cough*cough* but it hits my pride hard. Nothing much happens in the four years I have been on Remnant. I tried to behave as a normal child... well _over curious_ child but I became daddy's favorite as I could pull off my puppy dog eyes on him. Though it didn't seem to move mother much which must be due to the upbringing of the Schnee family.

We lived well off but not enough to consider ourselves a rich family. Nevertheless a happy family. I could visit the Schnee Mansion and play with my elder cousin Winter. Damn she already shows the sign of being broody and cold. But she melts when I give her the puppy dog eyes. _Muahahaha_

But damn the Schnee gene is really something. I mean my father looks big enough with 6 feet 5 inch tall with HUGE muscles and my mother looks like a delicate flower 5 feet 4 inch tall. Father could be considered as a handsome man by this world's standard but boy was I scared when I first saw him as a baby. Oh thank OUM that Schnee Gene wins otherwise I thought I would be doomed for all eternity. People say I will look like a copy of my mother when I grow up : lean and slim with a cute face, white hair with pale complexion and blue eyes.

But I can hardly see them as my true parents because of my past life. I found that I still love them very much but I decided I would still give my new parents a chance. I think I need to sort out my feelings. But I can't because I am scared. This is not the fictional world that I have read so much on the internet. This world is very real. My parents are real. The love they shown me with is real. And I feel like I can't do anything. I feel... **_helpless._**

Right now, I am heading towards the Schnee mansion with my parents as to celebrate the birth of 'you know who' Weiss Schnee. Wow it feels so... complicated to meet one of the main characters of the show. Little bit of excitement, little bit of unknown. Arghh... I don't know what to say anyway. I wore a long blue one piece which my grandfather had gifted me with. I looked elegant and I think it suits me perfectly.

But every time I come to the mansion I get blown away. Due to the fact that it is way huge. I mean like, it looks like a freaking castle for go-OUM's sake. Though every important people of Atlas seems to have arrived, the mansion still feels very cold. The color of deep blue and light blue is clearly not helping.

My mother and father left me to play with other childrens but I basically hid in the shadow out of everyone's eye. I didn't want to attract any immature brats to me cause they are all rich and has stuck up attitudes.

"Having trouble socializing, Eira?"

When I looked back it was Winter.

"Hmm.. Just want to take a break and go home." I replied dejectedly.

Winter chuckled

"You seem troubled, cousin"

Wow such excellent observation skill. Quickly I need to think fast.

"... Yes, little bit under the weather for the moment." I said nervously. Though still true I feel something wrong with me at the moment. Like something trying to burst outside of me which is making me extremely nauseated.

"Little bit of walk around the mansion may help" Winter suggested.

I blinked. It may help me. Thus I decided to take a stroll under the beautiful midnight. _It seems it might snow_ I thought while looking at the dark cloudy night. The display of the moon shattered still made me sign with amazement as well as a reminder that this is not my world and I need to make the best out of the situation.

I strolled down the least populated part of the mansion that is the small woods at the back of the mansion. Deep in the woods is the only place I can relax in the mansion, where there is a small lake. I sat down by the shore and looked into the water to see the reflection of a young girl. Her expression shows that she is worried and troubled.

 _Haaah_ I withdrew the short sign that escaped my mouth and looked into the calm lake. It seemed to calm me down. Again this time I looked into the dark cloudy sky. I can see the snow falling.

The uneasy feeling inside me seems to be getting bigger and bigger and I was ready to hurl if need be. I stood up, closed my eyes and took deep breaths. It helped the uneasiness until one of the snowflake touched my head.

It released something inside of me. The _power_ I felt burst out and I looked like I was literally covered in white flame. I was so shocked that I even forgot to scream. Then suddenly the area near me all suddenly got covered in ice.

 _Wh- what is happening!!?_

 _I looked into the now frozen lake as soon as the white flames from my body disappeared only to see white glow coming out of my eyes._

 _Wait... coming out of my eyes and all this frozen area around me..._

Then I came to a ridiculous conclusion after that

 ** _Well sh*t, I think I became the Winter Maiden._**

 **Stories will be edited and from next time the story will start with 3 p.o.v.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**

 **From the author**

 *** RWBY do not belong to me. I only own my OC ***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Italics- thought_

 **I do not own RWBY, only my oc.**

The event followed after became a blur for our oc. She could not believe that she became a maiden. In order to test the theory she decided to concentrate and tried to fly. She closed her eyes and started focusing hard to float. She chanted _float float_. She suddenly felt herself being weightless. She opened her eyes slowly only to see that she was floating somewhat 5 feet above the the ground.

 _Really? I wanted to do nothing with the plot and the universe decided to screw me over. But at least I won't be a cannon fodder. Hmm I need to be careful and hide my powers for now._

She decided to stop the power of maiden but she didn't know how. She decided to meditate and focusing in her inner self and all those mumbo-jumbo.

 _Well gotta try at least._

She closed her eyes and focused really hard to cut off the power of the maiden. After a while she opened her eyes which had stopped glowing.

 _Now again let me try to activate and deactivate my power._ She spent a good amount of time and focused on her abilities. She checked around for any sign of people or things with the help of her power. She sighed in relief to find there was none as it could get very complicated to explain herself why everything 50 feet radius of her has become a frozen wasteland.

Half an hour later she felt herself being exhausted and beat.

 _But it was worth it. I found that I can literally summon ice as offensive and defensive. Though I cannot fly properly, I am able to hover around. I can only keep this form up for about half and hour while using offensive and defensive magic. I suspect that I can go even longer if I do not use my power for offense and defense. Hmm quite useful but it has painted a target on my back. I need to be secretive about it..._ Then reality hit her. She found that she would be killed for her powers and her new parents too would be killed. She was shivering but she decided that now was time to return to the mansion. She thought that her parents would worry about her if she did not return to the mansion.

 _I **WILL** keep my parents safe and I **WILL** fight for my survival._

She returned to the mansion and searched for her parents. She found them talking to a person who looked just like her mother albeit older. Eira knew her and ran to pounce on her.

"Aunty Sapphire it's good to see you."

Sapphire just smiled along with her parents. Sapphire, the mother of Winter and now Weiss.

"It's good to see you too Eira, my mischievous devil of niece."

"Hehe"

Eira smiled sheepishly and pouted on her nickname.

"Where were you, Eira?"

Neve asked.

"Just strolling around the castle. You know it's still SOO big that I think I will take another year to fully explore it." said Eira.

"Well it was my father who built it and decided the more big it was, the more time it will take for intruder to find us" replied Aunt Sapphire.

"Well he was paranoid old man." replied Neve.

Neve and Sapphire started talking with each other and Eira and her father felt out of the place.

"So did you find anything interesting, Eira?" asked her father.

"Nope same old dark blue and blue color and the house just feels old" replied Eira.

"Sometimes I feel you are way mature for someone your age" father said to himself in a small voice.

Eira heard it due to her enhanced hearing, another passive perk of her power and sighed.

 _Well so much for being subtle._

She then started focusing on people around her. She found General Ironwood talking to a blonde... _Blonde!!._ On closer look she looked like Glynda albeit younger. No that IS Glynda with her no- nonsense attitude as well as she had Google searched her along with other major character when she had read the fanfiction. The general seems to be... trying to please her? She then felt a stare on her.

She saw, from a corner of her eyes, a man with grey hair, wearing black with green scarf and a small round shapshaped glasses staring intently at her with his narrowed eyes. He was holding his signature cup and his cane.

 ** _OH MY OUM!! IT'S OZPIN AND HE'S STARING AT ME._**

 _This officially was the shittiest day of her life._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is some Ozpin pov. Though I don't know much of his history so let's make it up!**

 **I do not own RWBY but my oc**.

Chapter 5

Ozpin pov

 _Sigh.._ It's been a long day. When James came in through the elevator to my office, I thought something serious was happening. He told me and Glynda, one of my professors and my partner during my time of Beacon, to attend a party of the birth of a Schnee family. Seriously I tried to refuse it but he told me I look haggard 'as shit'. Glynda frowned at the mention of the crude language and proceeded to scold him. It seems she had not forgiven him for leaving our team and heading for Atlas. Though she loved him, it had hit her very hard.

 _Sigh_... I was a prodigy of my time. I could fight even the professors of the academy when I was 2nd year in Beacon. Our team was, if not strongest, one of the strongest team ever. We had even won the Vytl festival and became one of the best teams in the history of Beacon. When we graduated early, it all went down. James left for Atlas for reasons unknown and we operated as a 3 man's team. During one of our mission we were ambushed by a scary amount of grimm. It was just a simple recon mission.

I still found it odd because it seemed... _too organized._ As if it knew where we would be and in our vulnerable moments. We lost one of our members, Glynda blames it on James as he was a scout of our team. It seems Glynda still hasn't forgiven James for that.

"It's time to leave Ozpin." said Glynda.

"Sure, give me a minute. I need to change my dress." I said.

"You have the same distasteful dress in pairs. You have no formal dress and we don't have time for picking a suit. So just wear the same black dress with the green scarf and **hurry** because we need to leave in 5 minutes" Glynda deadpanned.

I chuckled. I was hoping for this kind of reaction anyway. Though throughout the year she seems less and less emotional and more strict. Seriously I need a coffee.

When we got on the bullhead I reminisced the past. With only me and Glynda remaining we were, how to say, feeling down the dumps. It was then the headmaster of Beacon offered us a job to guide the next generation. I did not like him because he was creepy as, sorry for my crude language Glynda, f*k.

I chuckled at the thought and Glynda looked at me in confusion. I sipped my coffee.

He looked like any old man with large white beard. But the air around him made me feel like he had _years... no centuries_ of experience which I found was extremely... how to say... dangerous and disturbing. And I trusted my instinct as I could judge the characters of people very well. He was like a mystery. A viel of mysteriousness surrounded him and I could not guage his character.

We accepted the job and for years taught the next generation of huntsman. Then one day he brought me to the very office I sat on now. He then proceeded to tell me about the grimms and the _queen_ of grimm **Salem.**

But I knew there was a catch. Why is he telling such a grave secret that would shock all of Remnant? I asked him about that and he said,

"This body has reached its limit, it will perish, if my calculations are correct, by next month and I would like to hand over my mantle to you."

Others would have elated by the news but not me. What did he mean by 'this body'? He must have seen through me and talked about how he was immortal but not by being undying but by passing his soul from one body to another.

I was shocked and he told me his story of how he was cursed by Gods or something, locked eternally in a battle against Salem. He told me I was to be chosen next. I knew I was f*ked, that bastard chose me as his next host. I knew I was, what do people call, placed in an important decision of my life. On one hand I was a prodigy who was targeted by Salem and the safe place at the moment was at Beacon Academy. On the other hand the only safe place was Beacon which would not protect me had I refused.

I must be having a frowning face because Glynda looked at me in worry, a rare instance where she had a look of worry instead of the constant stoic face. I calmed her down and started sipping my coffee, still reminiscing the past.

At the end I chose his offer and became the youngest headmaster of the prodigious academy of Remnant. The headmaster told me of two ways to pass his soul. One was to die and slip into the body of random people and the other was to be accepted by the new host. He went on to tell how he gave the power of seasonal maidens and he could use magic, a power different and stronger than aura. He said that our memories will assimilate which may take years to learn all of his memory and become a different Ozpin altogether. I may even face identity crisis but I will remain strong.

At last we arrived in Atlas and got to the Schnee mansion which was by no doubt extravagant. I went on with Glynda and was welcomed by many people including important people of Atlas, council men and of course my old students, who still refer to me as Professor Ozpin. Like I suspected James tried to talk to Glynda. It looks like he is still trying to court Glynda. Then I felt an outburst of aura... _No this is magic..._ I was still in the process of assimilation and could not count on my senses. The previous host had told me how the maidens were separated and we need them all as they had most of the magic powers of **_mine._**

Oops I sometime find it hard to control myself. It seems to be a newborn winter maiden. Though I cannot be sure. Half an hour when by and the magic power diminished. Then I caught a former student of mine in a conversation with his wife and sister-in-law who happens to be a Schnee. I guess it's the birth of her daughter we are celebrating. Then one thing caught my eye.

A small replica of a Schnee girl to be exact. It was not the lingering presence of magic but she feels just... like me? I narrowed my eyes at her and she seems to have felt that and looked at me. Ah she seems to have stiffened a bit. My student saw me and called me over.

 _Well this will be an interesting conversation_

I thought as I walked towards them with my trusty cane.

 **Thanks for the chapter and plz review it and share your thoughts on the story of Ozpin.** **Has been edited.**


	6. chapter 6

**Sorry had an exam going on.** **I will continue to update. Just a month left for finals so I'm pretty much screwed.**

 **Chapter 6**

Well Eira was sweating imaginary sweats when she saw Ozpin coming over. She was imagining several thoughts and lie to tell and decided the best way to avoid a conversation was to best ignore the headmaster.

"Ah, Professor Ozpin... or should I say Headmaster Ozpin?" asked Maximus.

"Well you can still refer me as Professor. Calling me Headmaster will make me feel old, Max" said Ozpin.

Eira just sat still and listened to their conversation.

"Geez, you remember me, I am flattered." said Maximus.

Eira just listened on to shenigens performed by her father during his time of Beacon and was impressed. She never counted herself to be clever type so she mostly listened on and on.

"... and then I grabbed him from behind whoosh whacked him out unconscious." said Maximus excitedly.

" Ah yes, he seemed to have been surprised when he thought you were unconscious during the combat." said Ozpin amusingly.

Eira decided to do something that could keep her out of Ozpin's sight.

" Ah I forgot something, hey Eira meet Professor Ozpin of Beacon. " said Maximus.

" Hello there. "said Ozpin.

Both waited to hear something out from the youngest member but even after seconds of waiting nothing happened. Maximus frowned as he was wondering what happened to his daughter as she was missing for half an hour.

" Eira say something will you?" he asked with concern.

" Ah papa, it's nothing. I just remembered something magical that happened while I was strolling before." said Eira. She hoped this conversation force Ozpin from changing his interest in her. She didn't know if he could feel her magic power but thought if he did he could have stopped Cinder before she was full maiden.

" Something magical? "asked her father.

" Yes I saw this lady who was crouching near the pond in the back forest. I thought she was feeling down so I thought of approaching her and console her. Well when I was coming near she seemed to scream and SHE FROZE HALF THE LAKE. Can you believe it?! Whoosh she suddenly seemed to float and wham with her hand she... made icicles? Thats not the coolest part. Her eyes seemed to glow too. It was so cooooool. I was so mesmerized that I just looked on for so long. To make it even cooler it was SNOWING." said Eira excitedly.

She wasn't faking the enthusiasm. She really thought herself to be cool. What's the best lie than mixing up half the truth in it? She got the reaction she wanted. Ozpin seemed to narrow his eyes at the revelation and she hoped that it could keep her away from his sight longer.

"What? A woman floating? Conjuring icicles out of thin air? Her eyes glowing? Really? Dear daughter of mine can you please say something believable? I did no mean to offend you but a person can only have one semblence. Not many. Can you ask the gentleman near me. He's the headmaster of Beacon. Hey Professor Ozpin say something. " said Maximus.

" Well the truth is that you never know Maximus. There could be oddities around the world. Some that could have no explanation. I guess I need to head back to Glynda as she... seems to be in a sticky situation and won't stop shooting me a glare until I don't help her. "

" It was fun talking to you Professor *sigh* nowadays nobody seems to appreciate some good adventures of youth. "

" Well you could talk to our newest Professor Port when you visit Beacon sometime in the future Mr. Squall. Professor Port seems to have... the same enthusiasm about adventures of youth. It could be a start of a beautiful friendship "

 _Or a recipe for disaster_ thought Eira.

" See you again Mr. Squall and... "

" Eira, that's me. "

" Ms. Eira. Have a blast at the party. "

By saying this Ozpin seems to have gone to help Glynda otherwise she would increase his paperwork. Ozpin thought he needed a refill in coffee and some dark strong ones as well. As for the matter with the Winter maiden he decided to talk with James for his help.

Eira signed in relief as she avoided contact with Ozpin. Maximus seemed to eye his daughter as it was the first time she had talked in a _very childish way_. He was wondering if someone swapped his daughter. The party lasted for hours and the family of trio decided it was time to go homehome. They stated their goodbyes and left.

 ** _Timeskip 9 years_**

It was quite humiliating to say the least. She found herself to be beaten in _ACADEMICS_ of all thing by the young heiress. Quite humiliating indeed. In these 9 years she found that the place of Remnant was indeed a fascinating place. While reading fanfiction she always thought Mistral was a place of desert like Vacuo but was proven quite wrong when her father showed her Haven Academy. It was quite a scene. She had unlocked her Aura after much begging and the power of the puppy eyes. She found that she had quite on high side of aura reserves. Though yet to unlock semblence. She always wondered if she got her own semblence or was it the Schnee hereditary semblence.

Though she had been practicing using magic as she didn't get much chance, she found it quite fascinating indeed. To use nature's wrath without using dust has been quite an experience but she did not get drunk on it. She could say was almost good in using magic without much difficulty. After providing some fake info on the imaginary Winter Maiden to the then Captain Ironwood she found outside the scrutiny of the 'important people'. That's one case down. Now she's been exercising regularly to keep herself fit. As for her weapon of choice she liked katana. She found herself fascinated with the Vergil of DMC series. How cool he looked while using Yamato that she wanted to use it herself.

Another thing was how she was basically cooing the young Weiss by pinching her soft cheek. It was her favorite activity to pass the time with baby Weiss when nobody was around to take care of her along with Winter. It was some better days despite the Schnee castle looking as creepy as... well can't say that when Weiss is around. Why? Because if that word was her first world Eira couldn't imagine what Winter and her father would do.

Well it's winter vacation and her family decided to visit somewhere warm for the break. Hopefully nothing would happen... right? She didn't know why but Eira felt she jinxed herself very badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own RWBY but it's oc**

It had been quite a vacation. Located at the southernmost part of Solitas lied a city of Auburn. The only city with a warm beach that only lasted over a month before it got cold. Practically the only place in Solitas where you can actually bask the sun in his glory _for a month._ The other places did have sunlight but not warm enough to discard your dress.

It was quite a tourist destination but being a close relative of the Schnee had its advantages. Firstly the Schnee having funded the city meant we were treated as VIP and had our own private area with the best place to bask in the sun. Eira had practically beamed in excitement and stayed for an hour directly without even changing her dress except for the stuffy but warm coats and boots.

"It feels so good to finally remove the furry coats in the presence of sunlight. No wonder my shoulder is stiff from the cold."

She was soon joined by her father who was only wearing a swimming costume and splashed in the sea in the favor of swimming. Her mother soon joined her to bask wearing _quite a sexy black bikini._ Eira blinked at her mother's supermodel and killer figure and stared at her mother's * _ahem*_ chest assets before looking at her own mumbling they will grow up soon despite knowing she was still a child. _(Even though her mother was of small height she sure had some big assets.)_

She then looked at the place she was staying. A big mansion like house with blue and light blue color scheme. The back leading to their own private beach which was guarded by many Atlas androids. The big mansion was probably built by the town people to show their gratitude for helping in the prosperity of the town.

The mansion had two outdoor pools for kids and adults. It had an indoor jacuzzi as well with what looks like 12 feet long and 10 feet wide TV with gaming console with big sofas. It had many rooms, each having queen sized beds, attached bathroom and well furnished furnitures. All maintained by more than dozen maids working inside the mansion. It even had a small danger free forest with its own animals for hunting purposes if you felt like eating a game meal. It had so so many things.

" Wow, we are practically a Royalty."

Well we spent a lot of time basking, swimming as well as practicing. Actually dad made me practice my swordplay with a wooden sword. I picked up things really fast as well which could be due to my gene considering that Winter is a 'specialist' in the anime or was it a show? I think they don't give that title nilly-willy. At night though I slept in a different room for which I was glad because that means I could practice my magic.

I could conjure ice pretty easily though I could produce other elements as well though not as instantaneous as ice. It could mean that the maidens could have more affinity for their elements dictated by their title. But I do not know what could Summer and Spring do exactly. I remember Fall being fire though, remembering how Cinder killed Ozpin using a fire beam?

If I think is right then all the maiden should be safe especially in Atlas where there is military probably meaning the maiden should be strictly monitored. What happened though? I wanted to do nothing with the canon and now here I am stuck with the power needed to open the vault. Just great. Maybe I could hone my ability and drop as a 'mysterious' character path? But one thing is certain that I do not want to mess with the canon. I like the things where they are,thank you very much. Though I have knowledge upto volume 5 and got pretty bored so I left before even half the season got by.

Well, we will cross that bridge later when we stumble upon it.

The vacation was pretty soon over and we packed our bags to leave by train soon. The trains were considered safe as there were bullheads constantly roaming above around the train. The Schnee company was lately being harassed by the White fang but nothing serious like violence was involved.

About my progress it seems that i almost had Academy level Aura. It seems that there is a system of differentiating aura level. It goes something like this.

 **Preparatory Academy level:** **Aura level: 100**

Basically when you have unlocked your aura and have some training in it. Mostly of students at preparatory academies like Signal and Sanctum. They must have this much aura levels required for admission.

 **Academy level:** **Aura level: 150-200**

Basically the amount of aura found in most Huntsman Academy. Basically 1.5 times to 2 times the aura level you had before when you unlocked your aura.

 **Graduate level:** **Aura level:300-500**

The amount you have after finishing your academy and before you start as a huntsman.

 **Huntsman level:** **Aura level: 500-900**

The amount you have when you are a professional huntsman.

And at last

 **Legendary huntsman level: Aura level: 1000**

The amount you need to fulfill one of the conditions for S-rank huntsman. You need the skill to manipulate easily and efficiently as well to reach this rank.

Yup there are categories for huntsman as well ranging from Top to bottom :

 **S-rank huntsman:**

Considered one of the guardians of humanity. Can battle head to head with Leviathan class grimm.

Conditions to become S rank

\- 1000 aura level

\- Semblance check for utility, like effectiveness against grimm. Mostly offensive Semblance required.

-10 A rank mission completion.

-Approval of at least 2 Academy headmasters out of 4.

Ozpin could be considered as one of the few such huntsman. The amount of such huntsman could be counted with one's hand.

 **A-rank huntsman:**

Could be considered as Ace.They are the ones that are most active ones. Their skills and ability to manipulate aura is seen as requirements to reach this rank. Can battle with hordes of grimm.

Conditions to become A rank (at least two conditions should be fulfilled.)

-800 aura level

-15 B rank missions completion

-Approval of at least 1 Academy headmaster.

Hmm Qrow could be considered as one of the elite A rankers. They have special privileges as well.

 **B-rank huntsman:**

Could be considered as elites. They must reach at least B rank to teach at prestigious Academies.

Conditions to become B rank

-700 aura level

-15 C rank mission completion

 **C-rank huntsman:**

Could be considered good huntsman. Most huntsman are stuck in this rank. Must be proficient in group battles as well as single battles.

Conditions to become C rank

-600 aura level

-15 D rank missions completion

 **D-rank huntsman:**

Could be considered as average huntsman. They still fight as a group.

Conditions to become D rank

-500 aura level

-20 E rank missions completion

 **E-rank huntsman:**

Could be considered as Academy graduate.

Conditions to become E rank

-300-500 aura level

-Proof of completion of Academy graduates or letter of recommendation from huntsman at least C and above rank.

This is for the classification of huntsman. It seems you need to learns to fight in a group as well as single. You need to be able to manipulate aura as well. I have at least above 150 it seems. Being reincarnated sure has some perks. Me and my parents were surprised when we found out I had this much aura so I have started to learn to manipulate aura as well. It was currently snowing pretty badly so I could not enjoy the scenery. We were in the first class seats on a train to Atlas when I suddenly had a foreboding feeling.

 **Let's end it with a cliffhanger. Sorry for the delay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** **I do not own RWBY but it's** **oc.** **Some fact is that chronologically Eira is 12 years old now** **.** **Winter is** **13.** **It's a long chapter and hopefully I could do it in the future as well.**

 **Bold** \- For shouting

 _Italic -_ Thoughts

Normal - Normal speaking

 **3rd POV**

It was seemingly boring ride with only the redeeming quality of being able to watch the vast expanse of snowy desert. Her family were on the 1st class passenger rooms for the wealthy and influential. It had features like a huge window where few scant coniferous trees could be seen nonetheless but it started to freaking snowing out of nowhere. The Grey clouds blocked whatever the light escaped and then the led to the gloomy day. Eira was fuming and tried to play a game on her scroll. She had her own room in the train which had its own fluffy bed, a TV and a small refrigerator that had food and drinks along with a safe consisting of candy and junks.

"I could get used to this"

She mumbled glancing outside seeing the gloomy cloudy sky with heavy snowfall. They had just passed the snowy flatlands and were now about to enter the mountainous regions. She did not want to look at the other side of train because she could see some really steep drop. The train tracks seemed to be made on the side of the mountains and from the other side you could see the steep gorges. The other side of the gorge being equally tall mountains. The space between them seemed small. The first time she saw the place she was scared shitless. It took her parents 1 hour to pacify that the train wasn't about to steer off the tracks and fall in the gorge.

One of her embarrassing moments ( _but adorable moment for her parents when Eira clung unto their legs and hung like a koalas do)_ She heard a knock.

"Eira"

"Yes mom"

"It's time for dinner."

"Coming mom. Just give me a minute."

"Well OK, dear. Just come quickly before your food turns cold."

"I will."

She could hear her mom walk away. She tried to finish the game but after minutes of playing she groaned and threw her scroll on the bed.

"I swear to Oum that whoever made this game was one of the game developers of Dark Souls. I mean who expects a boss fight in the tutorial. I didn't while playing only Demon's soul and Dark soul and they nerfed it to hell."

She complained for a minute until she saw that it had been 10 minutes since her mother had called her. She sweatdropped thinking what would her mother do to her. Her mother didn't yell when either Eira or her father made a mistake. She just smiled and stare at you. But you could tell that her mother was pissed the way the surrounding got colder. Oum damn it, her mother doesn't do anything but stares at you with her creepy smile for 10 to 30 minutes straight without even **BLINKING.** You just get stressed so bad that you can't even move a muscle and it seems to get her and her father every single time.

Eira crouched and pulled her two hands over her head but you could see the gloomy surrounding around her.

"Better not anger her further."

Eira walked out of her room towards her parent's place when suddenly...

 **BOOM!!**

The whole train violently shook. When she looked at the train from the window that one of the train compartment was blazing. Then again by bursting a bigger explosion than before in the same place which made her lose her balance. The train stopped and she jerked forward. Her ears were ringing and she thought that they could be bleeding as well. Aura started to kick in to heal her injury. Eira struggled to stand up only to fall backwards towards the door that led to the compartment behind her's. She could hear shouts and panic in the air. She could hear a argument that must have been near to the door.

"It wasn't supposed to be there. We were supposed to bring the explosives to the compartment where many Atlas big shots were supposed to be residing. How the hell did it explode there at the back."

Eira could faintly hear what was the speaker saying in what sounds to be said through a walkie-talkie.

" _We don't know... some 3 people in cloak... one of... killed all our... the one with the bomb... suicide bombed himself..._ _to destroy all... One of them... tanked it..._ "

" Are you okay, June?!!"

She again heard what sounds to be the female talker in distress.

" _oh OUM... they... alive... must be aura... No... DON'T STEP CLOSER... **ARGH!!!**... _beep... beep"

"June!! **JUNE!!** DAMN IT!! We White fangs were about to debut our new philosophy. How did it come to this?"

" **Alert Alert: Explosion in train compartment no. 9 detected. Train safety protocol activated. Androids deployed. Grimm detection field activated... detecting Grimm in the air... Activated self defence system : Auto dust machine turrent activated. Engaging Grimms."**

She kindly crept away from the conversation. She could hear the guns blazing. From what she could see from window that there were many Griffin type Grimms in the air. Her eyes widened at the sight of frenzied grimms that was flying closer and closer until they got mowed down by the turrent at the roof of the train. All the doors to the room opened and she could she people scurry with fear abundant in their eyes. Some of them seemed to be frozen in the spot while others scurrying to the front compartment thinking it to be fortified.

 _But how? Those grimms weren't there few minutes ago!!_

 **"Prioritizing 1st class passengers"**

When she heard the announcement she got up and hurried to her parents.

" _They should be at least 2 compartment front where the diner is supposed to be. I need to get there. They must be worried about me. Father is a renowned huntsman and mother is no slacker. This must be the day where the White Fang starts to be violent terrorist. They must have tried to blow the train but others got to it first. Who were they?_ "

All kinds of thoughts started forming. She blamed it to Winter that she was always calm and composed. Winter had been a huge influence on her life. Just then the compartment in front of her opened to reveal a squad of old model androids. Detecting Eira they scanned her and found that she was one of the 1st class passengers.

 **"Little ma'am, you are kindly requested to move at the compartment past us. It is fortified and your mother and father seems to be there according to the database. Please proceed with minimum caution. We are currently going to neutralize the threat Grimms."**

 _" Little ma'am?? Pfft... Winter did say they were programmed to be kid friendly as well but this is too much."_

If the situation hadn't been dire then she would have decked over and laugh. She ran hurriedly and checked the compartment. At all the windows seems to be androids standing in ready positions. They seem to assist the turrent in mowing down the grimms that got too close to the train. It seems to be at a stalemate because the grimms weren't thinning out despite how many were shot down.

As she walked to the compartment where her parents were supposed to be in she could hear another argument. She recognized her father's angry voice.

"Move it ya junkheads. My daughter is in there somewhere. I must go there and get her."

She giggled at the nickname.

 **"I cannot do that, sir. We cannot allow anyone past this door. Our squadsquad are moving out to search for survivors and eliminate the threat. Please remain calm and trust the Atlas security bots."**

"Yeah I trust you wire heads as much as I trust my WALLET being with my wife. And let me tell you, I DON'T TRUST HER AT ALL WITH MY **WALLET!!** "

" _umm, dad, while I think it's... good? to be humorous in this dangerous situation but you really shouldn't risk your life and sanity while doing so."_

She closed her eyes and prayed for the brother gods hoping... hoping that her mom didn't hear it but..

"Dearie ~~"

... who was she kidding? She suddenly got the chills.

Dad found his mistake in the heat of the moment and shuttered.

"It.. I... It's not like that. It's not like that at all honey!!"

"~~whatever do you mean, dearie?? ~~"

She could imagine her father's pale white face. She really could. But before it escalated any further she intervened. The compartment door opened.

" Mommy! Daddy! I was so scared "

and jumped at her mom who grabbed her her in mid air and proceeded to kiss and hug her. Eira threw a subtle smirk look at her father who looked like he was given and amnesty and flashed few hundred liens for her help. She needed to be bribed for playing the role of a scared daughter because it was humiliating but worth the lien.

"Oh my sweet little girl, are you alright? Did something happen? My OUM! There is blood coming from your ears!! Hey you *pointing at her husband* bring me first aid kit here, **stranger.** "

Her father deflated at the comment and with a serious looks seconds later brought the first aid kit to clean the wound. It seems like her aura healed her injury. Aura while a cushion like existence could be bypassed easily as well. It takes focus to cover certain vulnerable parts like ears. You could even drown despite having aura. Therefore, while being useful, it was not all helping.

After being cleaned up and then smothered by her mother she was given some foods by her parents. She ate it very quickly and finished it in minutes. She then switched to her calm persona.

"Mom, I heard a man talk about bombing this train.."

She then proceeded to talk to her parents informing them of what she had heard. Her parents were contemplating what they had heard. They looked at each other and frowned. Eira wished she could literally tell what the person was thinking through their expression and communicate just like her parents could. Her father sighed.

"This is not good."

"I know dearie. It means that we have painted a target on our back as well."

"True, with Schnee's becoming well known for the heavy labor of faunas and high morality rate, that would paint the biggest target on the family members of Schnee. Damn it!!"

Her father punched the wall of the train with a frown.

"I swear I will protect you all with my life."

Her mother smiled seeing the resolution in his eyes and kissed him, much to his embarrassment. Eira just rolled her eyes. Her father spoke again.

"Now we need to ascertain the affliction of this 3 cloaked members. Hearing what they did to the terrorists I think we need to be wary. I don't have my weapons so I need to find alternative ways to fight if it comes down to it."

"Are you sure?"

"If we did have to fight, at least I have the edge over them if you count my Semblance."

Did she mention how awesome her dad's semblance is? Her father has the ability to control wind and with the ongoing storm of icy hell he could be unstoppable. That's why it's named "The Tempest". Along with a broadsword that is 7 feet long and 1 feet wide, he becomes a tank that can dish out heavy damage as well as deviate enemy's projectile or weapon strikes with subtle use of his semblance. Hell, even she couldn't touch him at all when they spar and he decides to have fun. As a punishment she did not talk to her father for a week which surprisingly broke her father.

All of a sudden screams could be heard along with gunshots. The people in the compartment were started to show fear and murmured with themselves.

"Wha... What is happening?"

"Oh oum, we are going to die..."

"No... No... No... I am too young to die."

 **SCREECH**

Something akin to metal tearing could be heard, then shouting along with gunshot could be heard. When Eira looked outside she could see abnormal behavior among the griffins. Despite their huge numbers they stopped attacking the train and was just hovering outside the range of the turrent.

 _"Why aren't they attacking they trains? They are too dumb to even care for their lives. Alfha grimm could possess intelligence to stop attacking but not all at the same time. There is huge number of grimm which can contain few Alfhas but they don't listen to each other Alfha._

 _Then how?... Unless there is an ancient grimm that could command all other grimm like the wyvern or... OR_

 _Agent of SALEM!!_

 _I hope it's not the latter!! "_

 **SCREECH**

A big black dark hand suddenly found itself on the middle of the roof AND THE OF ITS HAND WAS EQUAL TO THE WIDTH OF THE ROOF. Another big dark hand found itself at the side of the train. The turrent kept on firing at the grimm but with a mighty grunt it hoisted almost all of the roof and threw it at the steep gorges. The momentarily stunned crowd screamed at what looked like an ancient beringel. It was huge, like King Kong huge. Easily bigger than 50 feet. It had its mask with red eyes along with some scar on the mask which she kind of guessed to be it's mark of passing age or fighting huntsman with the most prominent one on its right side.

It was a deep cut from the right temple of its head, cut in a straight line almost to it's lip or something that looked like it's mouth. Even though it was night time and there was a storm with some lightening flashing by, the lighting from the remaining train lights were enough to illuminate the massive beringel. By seeing the grimm her father and mother stood right in front of her. Her father looked stressed for some reason so did her mom. Her father looked at it with hatred.

" ** _Titan_**..."

Her father said the word venomously. The stupefied crowd behind erupted with scream which was kind of getting irritating but Eira was surprised by the tone of her father. Her mother looked at him with sadness. Eira could feel that there was some connection between her father and the grimm.

"Eira, you see your father went on a mission to Atlas mountains when he was Beacon 4th year student. That mission... went very badly which resulted in losing 3 of his teammates. He was the only survivor."

"There was s more isn't it, mom?"

"Yes, the reason they died was that they didn't expect one of the leviathan class grimm to attack them. Your father was the only one that came out alive but became unconscious. Atlas military was able to reach him in time and I was able to nurnurse him. That was the first time I met your father. It was through this battle that he became famous all around Remnant."

Eira was stunned as well as horrified at the explanation. Then what was it doing here anyway.

" My what a turn of event. Glad that I brought this stupid ape with me.It will keep him occupied at least. Otherwise our testing site would have been compromised."

Eira had a chill down her spine. Now everyone was staring at the three cloaked figure which suddenly came in.

"This voice... It can't be... _**Arthur Watts.** "_

"It hasn't been that long Maximus."

Arthur revealed his face. Arthur looked like a tall middle aged man with a slim build and a slightly tanned skin. He had a short black and grey hair as well as a thick mustache and eyebrows, and green eyes. He scanned the crowd and noticed the former Schnee.

"Ah... Mrs. Squall, glad to meet you at least once though I must say my experiment went quite well."

Arthur said smugly.

" _Thank Oum, they weren't for me. But what happened to the Atlas androids?"_

Eira looked around only to see that the remaining bots had been deactivated or so.

" Hmm... what a luck. To intercept a White Fang communication only to find out that they were about to bomb this train. What an opportunity to finish multiple task. I got to experiment my work. Young Cinder got the experience of killing people. And now when the dumb ape wanted to exercise after the injury you gave him forced him to hibernate only to get revenge the first chance he gets.

Quite a productive day indeed. Everyone will blame the White Fang because they will take the blame to 'popularize' themselves and we will get scot free."

"And you **THINK** I will let you do that?"

"Nope but you have got bigger things to worry about right now."

By raising his hand thd beringel suddenly tried to grab him. Maximus tried to dodge the big hand but it came so suddenly and due to his anger, his judgment clouded, got him to be captured. Suddenly the beringel leapt from the train and climbed the other side of the mountain to disappear from the view along with the shouting Maximus.

"hmm... He wants to personally kill the man himself. Well not that I care."

Then Arthur started to tinker with the scroll in front of the crowd without a care as if they couldn't hurt him.

"Hey Cinder go ahead and kill them as well."

Eira could see Cinder who was obviously younger with her cloak still on in the middle of now known Arthur and the other huge man which she believes to be Hazel. Maybe Cinder was 16-17 years old right now. She was shaking obviously. It seemed to Eira that this was her first time killing a person let alone she slaughtered all of the people at once. You could see her amber eyes were full of fears, not like the haughty one in the series. This must have done a quite a deal of psychological damage to her.

"Quit it, Arthur. Leave the girl some rest."

A rough and gruff voice came out of Hazel and he revealed himself just like Eira had guessed.

" _Oh we are totally screwed. I don't know if I can even fight them with my magic. Despite my control over Maiden power, it's quite hard to sustain a fight of attrition. I am also a child right now and they decades of experience. I can only hope to take out Cinder because she is unstable right now."_

It was in this moment that Eira knew they were royally screwed.

 **I am quite stressed because I can't describe fight scenes. But I will try my bestbest. To be honest I am quite new to this writing thing and kind of poor in writing the characters so hopefully you don't mind some things which seems to be out of character. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own RWBY but it's oc.**

 **Authors note: This is the last chapter of 'The Beginning Arc'.**

 **Bold** \- Shouting

 _Italic -_ Thoughts

Normal - Speaking

* * *

 **With Maximus**

He struggled as he tried to force himself off from the titan's hand. He did not know where it was taking him. He got his answer when he was suddenly flung across the terrain, thanking the snow for softening his fall he quickly did a quick check to his surroundings. It seems to be a massive plain surface with some rocks big and small, here and there. It seems to be like at the top of a mountain where there was no peak but a flat ground, plus it was covered with snow.

" _Could be top of an volcano, seeing how flat but smooth the surface feels under the snow."_

In front of him there was the massive ugly grim and behind him was the he could see he was only taken few mountains away from the train. He quickly called his rocket which contained his weapon and hope that it will come quickly despite the heavy snow storm. He was worried about his family. If he hurt his family then Arthur should just give up his life because he would search every nook and cranny of Remnant. Not even grimms would be able to stop Maximus.

" _Speaking of grimm, how is he able to command them? A Semblance? No use thinking, I will kill this grimm and hurry to my family."_

He crouched a little and took his stance. The grimm too was ready to fight him. There was a gap of at least 20 meters between them. They were looking at each other, assessing the intent. Despite being a grimm, it's instinct has been honed. It's fight with many huntsman and grimm alike has made it quite smart. Otherwise it would have already killed by others. That is why it knew that the human in front of it was a dangerous human. He had given it the biggest scar. It was not stupid and knew humans adapt. They looked at each other.

He knew he did not had enough time and needed to finish it quickly to reach his family. That is why using his winds he boosted his speed and rocketed towards the stupid gorilla.

 **ROAR!!**

The grimm sprang as well. It swung its one arm from the left. The grimm was surprisingly agile and had endurance as well as strength. A deadly combination. He had to play it smart and use his small height to his advantage. He slided through the ground and missed the swing by a few inch. He negeted the wind accompanied by the grimms hand with his Semblance and used it to further boost his speed. Once he was inside its guard he jumped and coating his hand with spiraling wind he uppercut the grimm in it's jaws which surprisingly lifted the grimm 10 feet up, disorienting it.

And it all happened in a few seconds. He used the grimm as a platform and jumped high up in the sky. He used the gravity as well as his momentum and punched the grimm hard on the chest. He had coated his hand with wind to dish out extra damage. The grimm fell very fast and crashed in the land creating a huge crater. It had disturbed the snow which was wildly covering the area in white fog. He glided and stood 20 meters away from the crashed site. In a few moments something flew towards him and he hastily dodged. It was a huge rock, even bigger than him in size. It was followed by more and more rocks thrown and he dodged all of them. It showcased the grimm's strength. The snow subsided and the grimm roared.

 **ROAR!!**

" _It seemed to_ _gotten angry, good."_

In a blind rage, the grimm jumped towards him. He quickly dodged him by jumping forward and let the inertia drag him further to conserve his aura. He was in the grimm's blindspot. He quickly jumped towards the back of the grimm only to suddenly used his Semblance to move backwards in the nick of time. He was nearly pommeled when the titan swung his arms in 360 motion. Any one of the punch could at least whittle his aura by 20%. He had to be careful and use wits to quickly overcome his adversary. The grimm had lived long enough to have developed instinct, he concluded.

" _Damn, I need to conserve my aura as well if I have to fight Watts and other two with him"_

He snapped out of his thought when the grimm suddenly lifted up a pillar of rock which was half of the grimm's size and suddenly bolted towards him, swinging the pillar wildly. While he could dodge it using his instinct and experience, he could not come close towards the grimm as a result. If only he had his broadsword then he could unleash his power on the grimm. He needed a plan, fast.The grimm did an overhead swing with the pillar while he dodged it barely. It did produce quite a loud noise.

 ***BOOM***

 ** _CRACK!!_**

The grimm immediately followed after him swinging crazily as if grimm possessed. He did his best to keep himself from being flattened pancake but his attention was elsewhere. When the grimm struck the ground he could see some kind of gas slowly emerging from the said crack. Then he got a simple plan formulating. He then started to attack aggressively. Not much using aura but enough to annoy the grimm. He started to attack and then immediately flee, much to the grimm's annoyance who started to get even more mad.

He even had the audacity to mimic fart gesture as well as blow raspberry. The grimm didn't know why but it gained a tick mark on it's bony forehead and found itself to be even more madder.

 _Maximus used the move taunt._

 _The move was successful and the grimm was taunted._

Few minutes into the fight and Maximus started to prance in a circular fashion with the previous attack which had landed in the center of the battlefield. The grimm was angry to see his nonchalant attitude therefore had no situational awareness of the surrounding of the battlefield. The grimm started to go on the offensive and started to use the pillar as a hammer more often. Maximus just started to dodge left and right.

 _"That should be enough to weaken the structure around the area and for a finishing move."_

Then suddenly when the grimm was at the center Maximus suddenly turned back and using his Semblance he darted past the grimm from between the grimm's leg. He found a big rock which was previously hurled at him and using it as a footing, he jumped way up. He even had formed a white barrier with his speed and even went higher than the clouds in few seconds. As he flew higher and higher he could see the broken moon and he stopped. Then the gravity did its thing amd pulled him downwards. Using his Semblance he accelerated further until he broke the speed barrier.

The grimm was surprised when he suddenly changed direction and charged towards it. But when the grimm looked back it could not see Maximus. The grimm looked around and found nothing. When trying to find him by his emotions, as grimm could sense negativity, it found that the emotions were all over the place due to their cat and mouse game. It could not find him. The grimm searched frantically but when it sensed something heading towards it, it looked up. The clouds suddenly parted away in a circular fashion and it could see the broken moon from the parted clouds. And just as it watched the clouds parting away suddenly in slow motion it could see Maximus in a ready position. One arm front with hands open, another at the back clenching his head looking at the grimm in 90 degrees to the body in a twist position for delivering maximum amount of pain to the target. It could see his mouth parting and saying something that sounded like...

 ** _"Biach, this punch is for my teammates. Hope you get burned. Sayonara"_**

And struck right in it's face. At first nothing happened as if the whole world was quiet. Then a crack was heard. The grimm's mask had cracked and then the ground where it stood cracked into lotus like shapes with rocks jutted out with it at the center, few feet deep in the impact. And then again as if the whole world suddenly come alive the impact caused the surrounding snow in the crater to be flown sky high along the wind pressure ( _writer: Anime logic for the delay)_. The grimm stood for a while then...

 ** _ROAR!!!!_**

with pain evident in it's roar. It started to thrash around. The lotus crater it formed suddenly erupted with gas and sulfur. The cracks in the surrounding got more pronounced and suddenly the whole mountain crater gave in. The grimm fell downwards for some time until it splashed in a pool of orange liquid. The grimm suddenly roared out in pain. Maximus was looking at it with emotionless eyes at a safe distance in a cliff. He didn't know if the volcano could kill it or not but he didn't wait to find out. He had more important things to do.

" _My family!!_ "

And he suddenly ran towards his destination. The surrounding filled with sulfur and roars of grimm in pain.

* * *

 **With Eira**

She didn't know what to do. Her father was taken away by the beringel-ish grimm and they were stuck with a future Pyro-maniac, a man with violent sister issue, a mad scientist, an unresponsive Atlas junks and a bunch of Atlas wusses who were crying.

 _Just great. Absolutely freaking great._

She was quite sure there was at least one huntsman in the crowd. There had to be because she didn't believe that these wusses would come without some insurance, especially the paranoid kinds. She wouldn't. She couldn't come outright and challenge them. Despite the age of her soul she had only a child's body. No matter how much she trained and nerfed it she knew she couldn't challenge the strength of adult. Just as expected two people came out of the crowd. She couldn't see them before because she and her mother were right in front of the crowd.

 _" Are those really hair?"_

She couldn't stop help think that. Because right in front of her were two men. The first had a scraggly bright neon colored hair and the second? RAINBOW hair... with streaks of every single of the seven color in one locks of the hair. How was it even genetically possible? No wonder he wore a hood. Even the enemies were stumped. Arthur raised one his eyebrows, Cinder's one eye was twitching and even Hazel's mouth was twitching ... to contain laughter? Eira didn't know. Except for the hair they wore simple leather armor with the same design of Cardin's lackeys or was it teammates? They wore similar blue headbands that covered their forehead. Her memories of the Canon was fading. They both had a machete and what looked like a modified semi auto Desert Eagle handgun.

 _Totally D class huntsman_

She concluded. Arthur and Hazel was at least B to A rank. But at least they could buy them some time before her father returned. Arthur seemed to look at his wrist and frowned.

"Cinder, why don't you finish it fast? Otherwise the Mistress would be quite displeased."

That seemed to jolt her up with fear in her eyes and she moved forward in front of the colorful huntsman duo in a combat stance with her glass? dagger sized thingies. The duo also held their machete in front of them inin one hand and the other near their pistol.

They looked at each other and then Cinder took the initiative. She suddenly bolted towards them. She was fast, very fast and jumped above the machete that was swung sideways, targeted at her legs.

"Got you."

The one with the neon hair then swung at her while she was midair. Cinder, with the grace of a cat, somehow was able to flip from the incoming machete by using the same machete as a platform for her hand. Eira was amazed, that stunt needed precise concentration as to where the machete was heading as well as the guts to use it as a platform to flip herself. Otherwise, wrong timing and without aura you would find yourself one hand less than before.

Now that she was behind them she started to attack them. The huntsman duo were not skilled enough to parry all of her attacks. She started to ruthlessly attack them. Her attacks were quick and the transparent glass daggers were hard to notice in the blizzard. She attacked in flurry ways and weaved in between them to attack their weak points like knees, joints and even neck. Eira could not see Cinder attack. Where it not for the Aura, the huntsman duo would have been a bleeding mess. Cinder was fast but her daggers did not pack enough punch to tear the aura away. She could only whittle down their aura bit by bit.

Minutes passed and the huntsman duo were wheezing. They were exhausted having to constantly evade and could not even touch her while swinging haphazardly. Cinder showed mild exhaustion, only breathing heavily. It could be that she was younger than she looked or... Eira noticed that Cinder was not entirely focused on the fight. Eira looked around to see what looked like many many small icicles in the sky. They looked like small shards which looked like glasses. It must be the glass pieces broken in the overall invasion of the train by the quantity of it. Eira finally remembered that Cinder's semblance was Dust Manipulation. She finally understood what Cinder was doing and in a swift motion she covered her mother and focused her aura at the back. Her mother looked surprised.

And then it rained glasses. Literally.

The glass was mainly focused at the huntsman but due to the quantity of it, it even rained on the civilians. Surely the remaining glass pieces did not possess enough power to kill the people but it held enough to cut and make people bleed. There were shouts and screams of pain. The grimm were excited by the amount of fear they sensed but Arthur just raised his hands and they all went quiet. Eira could feel her Aura being whittled down. She could not care less because her mother was auraless. She had the probability of dying than Eira. But she could not keep the aura for long. Fortunately, just as her aura fizzled away the hail had stopped.

But the same could not be said to the other people. They were lying on the floor and were bleeding badly but still alive. They were still crying though. Most of them had glass sticking out of their body. It was a mess. The floor was being quickly filled with blood. But the worse was that of the duo. They had huge shards of glasses sticking out from their body. They were dead or almost close to it. Her mother only had few cuts that weren't bleeding much though.

"where are you, dad? "

Just when she asked herself the question she heard a big boom. They all heard it and Eira as well as the villain gang looked at a distance, mostly few mountains away only to see the clouds that were parted away. They were mesmerized by the scene of the Moonlight passing through the clouds to their position. Arthur furrowed his brow.

" Hmm... Ah, time is up. Cinder, kill them all."

Just as Cinder was about to close the distance a figure suddenly fell from the sky, jolting the train.

"Dad!!"

Eira's heart leaped in joy.

"Miss me?"

Maximus smirked as he stood in between the crowd and Cinder's party. Arthur further furrowed his brow and then with a sigh.

"Guess that's it. Cinder come back. It's time to leave."

Cinder obeyed his instruction and quickly fall back. It was weird to see Cinder so submissive instead of the bitchy one in the show. Arthur was quietly fiddling with his scroll.

"Where do you think you are going, Watts? Do you honestly think that I will let you go?"

"Honestly, no. But you do have to take care of your family's safety, don't you?"

Maximus furrowed his brow and looked around only to see Atlas robots currently aiming their gun at him and his family. They fired the guns and he quickly deflected all the bullets from him and his family. Some of the crowd was unlucky as they got bullets in their bodies. Arthur smirked.

"Well I even left a parting gift at the back."

He pointed backwards with his thumb. Cinder, Hazel and Arthur then quickly jumped from the train into the griffins which let them ride on their back, much to the crowd's disbelief. Where Arthur was pointing was a faunus. Male deer faunus to be exact. He was muttering something with a dazed expression.

"I will blow up the train. I will start the war with the humans. I will be remembered as a martyr. Today will be the day that we will strike on humanity. I will blow up the train. I will start..."

He was chanting the same thing over and over again which was kind of creepy. Maximus looked towards Arthur who only shrugged.

" Well his group did help us with the experiment so I helped him keep **all** the bombs under the same compartment you are standing on."

"!!"

He said in a nonchalant voice which concealed his glee. Then the faunus took out the switch and pressed it.

Maximus without hesitation grabbed his wife and Eira and jumped into the gorge. The other passengers looked mortified before they were all blown sky high.

 **BOOOOOOOM!!**

 _" Fuck about keeping secrets. Fuck the maidens. Fuck the Ozpin and whoever the fuck Salem is."_

Eira quickly created a ice dome but it only formed an incomplete one as she had no time. The dome held for a while and then shattered. Luckily most of the explosion was absorbed by the dome and her father quickly quelled the rest of it by his Semblance. The good news was that the Arthur and the others could not see her using magic as they were near to the explosion. Only the downside is that they were falling faster. Arthur was genuinely surprised at this and with a wave of his hand indicating downwards, all the griffins except theirs suddenly flew downwards. Maximus then with every part of his aura suddenly raised his arms upwards.

 _Then the winds bowed to the king._

The thunder cackled and the blizzard cloud suddenly stared to spin and spin in very high speed. Then when he moved his arm downward as if to indicate fall, the winds suddenly rushed at the army of griffins. It looked like a massive hurricane but on land. The griffins were being torn apart like papers and Arthur groups were no exception. They were being tossed here and there until something caught it.

It was the titan grimm. But it looked like it had suffered worse injuries. It's masked was cracked like a spiderweb. It had only one leg and it looked quite furious. Arthur gave a signal and the grimm fled away from the disaster. The hurricane was filled with disintegrating grimm carcasses. But the Squall family had other things to worry about. Maximus had used all of his aura and it was gone. He looked downwards only to see a river that was flowing in between the two gorges. The river was named as the Martyr river due to the valient struggle of Atlas army against the combined forces of Vacuo and Vale on these very mountains. Many Altessians before their inevitable death latched onto the Enemy soldiers and jumped with them onto this very river.

Eira's vision was getting hazier and hazier until she fell into unconscious state. Her body could not handle the stress any longer. As her conscious faded her parents looked at Eira then each other and their eyes shone with determination. They kept Eira in between them, covering her and then they plunged into the cold river.

* * *

Eira had difficulty opening her eyes. She felt cold. Colder than her first time tasting snow. She was only a year old when she saw the snow fall. It was a cloudy day but the snow fall made it tranquil. Like nothing could disturb the silence. She was alone in the apartment. She reached out and crawled open the balcony. She could see the snow fall. One of them was falling towards her. She reached her hand but could not control properly causing the snow to reach her open mouth. She did not know why but it caused her to freeze up.

But that was not important. She had fallen into the gorge with her family.

 _Open!! Damn it!!_

At last she could open her eyes but only a little before closing again. She opened and closed her eyes to try to open it fully. But every time she closed and opened her eyes she could see herself being dragged on the white snow. Then suddenly she fell forward and see could hear a thud near her. She turned her sideways to see her father trying to get herself up. She could see her mother on his other arm. Her mother was pale, dreadfully pale. She could not keep her eyes open any longer and closed her eyes. She was tired and cold.

* * *

She opened her eyes and could feel her aura rejuvenating her. She could feel her limbs moving. She stayed still for a while and then slowly stood up. She was wobbly at first and then shook her head. She could see a forest full of coniferous trees and snow covering the ground in front of her. At the back, some distance away was the river. She suddenly looked at her side and found her father and her mother. Her father was hugging her mother. She was feeling dread because they were unbelievably pale. She ran without a care for her woolen dress. She was covered with extra layer of clothes which belonged to her parents. She shook her father, which thankfully stirred up. He saw her and smiled weakly.

"Eira... thank oum... you are... safe."

"No... NO... NOO... PAPA,MAMA"

"Heh...it's no use Eira... She's gone... but you... must... live..."

Maximus suddenly flicked her nose. His way of showing love. Eira had hated it before because it was what her other life's family would do to her. She always remembered her old family whenever she was flicked. But now she desperately wanted it. She wanted the same flick to happen in the future as well. A future where she was with her father and mother in front of fireplace inside a big comfy home in Atlas as he always promised her. She wept and wept until the same hand cupped her cheeks.

"Eira... " he said weakly but lovingly, "a final advice...from your old... man... never live for revenge... live your life the way you want... live for me and your mother... never ever live for revenge... it is a lonely way to live... you... always... wanted to travel... the world... you can... fulfill it..

I... no... we...will strangle you if you ever come fast to the other side... Always... Look... Forward... "

Then the hand went limp. She was stunned for a while and then she wept. Wept her hearts out. She remembered her moments with her family. Her first haircut. Her first time tasting the soap becausebecause she cussed in front of her mother. She blamed it on her father causing the laughing father to suddenly stop and twitchhis eyes. His face while mother was giving him a death glare was priceless. She laughed at that one and then felt her loneliness to become more evident. Her family was gone. Never gonna come back. Then she wept for hours.

* * *

She tried to make a makeshift grave. She used her magic to create a shovel and started to plow the ground. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her nose was red. Her hands were aching but she never stopped. Eventually after hours, she had made two grave where she carefully kept her father and mother in a ice coffin. She kissed both of them in the head and buried them carefully. She did not want any grimm or grave robber, if any, to find them.

It was already afternoon and then she started to walk along the river. She did not know where to go so she felt that her chances to find civilization would be best if she followed the river. She walked and walked for hours shivering. She felt the surroundings to be blurry.

 _Not again_

She desperately tried to keep it open but found herself unable to.

 _Growl_

Just then she heard a growl. She saw Ursa coming at her from the corner of her eyes. The grimm came near her. It growled and raised one of it's arm. It swung down in an attempt to snuff her life. She closed her eyes and waited for death.

1 second... 2 second... 3 second

But it did not come. She slowly opened her heavy eyes and found out a man was holding the paw with only one hand. He was a bald man who was wearing a kasaya which Buddhist monk wore. With one punch he blew away the Ursa into oblivion. She could hear someone young screaming something like 'Master'. But she had only one thought before succumbing to her sleep.

 _One Punchman..._

* * *

 **There you have it folks. The end of this arc. The next will be coming next week. I will try to update every once a week. Now I have an idea for the next arc. Here's a hint: It will be her training to be at the top arc. See you next week... I hope.**

 **I am still new to this writing business so there could be mistakes here and there so hope you don't mind it. And I am writing through a phone so it sometimes goes crazy and does something else.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own RWBY but it's oc.Finally the start of another arc. Here I proclaim the start of 'Training arc'.

Bold - Shouting

Italic - Thoughts

Normal - Speaking normally

* * *

Eira could hear the storms. The chilly wind. The howling of the sky. Her eyes were blurry and she finally registered the events happened in the past.

Father, Mother, Train, Grimm, Death

She hoped those memories to be false. Her eyes were running tears as she silently cried. She got up in the couch and slipped out of the warm blankets. She looked around to see a wooden cabin. There was warm fire burning. There were some wooden furniture. There were other couches laid perpendicular to her couch. On one of them seemed to be a kid. He had white complexion and had a wild black hair. He had a small three scar on his right cheek which extended from below his eyes to his lower jaw while missing his lips. He was wrapped in a blanket and was nodding off. He looked to be about one year older than her at least.

Then she could hear mumbling coming from the other room which was at her right. She closed in and kept her ear at the door while sniffing her nose. She did not like to eavesdrop but she needed to be sure of the situation she was in. She could hear conversation which was happening in between two adults. One gruff and other was... serene kind?

" You really aren't huntsman? *drinks something* need a drink? It's vodka. Nothing beats a good vodka on these stormy night."

" Your generosity is enough, kind benefactor. We are just happy to have a warm roof above our head."

That sounds exactly like what Buddhist monk would say.

" Nah.. Don't be suuucch a wuss. You helped our small village by getting rid of those damn Ursa packs. That is enough to warrant a home stay in these terrible storms. Sure you don't want anything else. We may be a small wood cutting village but we could give you some lien for your travels. "

" Kind benefactor, I do not do works to gain money. I do them to fulfill my desire. My desire is to be able to help others in need. I am already thankful enough to help a lost girl in time of her needs. Are you sure she is not from this village? I found her quite close to this village. How is her health by the way?"

" No sir no. She is not from around these part I am afraid. We haven't seen anyone like her. She must have fell into the river. She was soaked and these damn weather could chill her to death. It was good thing you brought her when you did. Any minute longer she could have got hypothermia on top of being dehydrated. Don't have anything to cure that and resources are already scarce as it is. "

" Thank the enlightened one indeed. Well I shall go to check to make sure she is feeling better or not. "

Eira could hear the shuffling of the chair and she quietly dashed to her couch and pretended to be asleep. The door opened with a creek and she could hear someone coming closer and closer. The monk, as she dubbed him, walked closer to her position and crouched closer. She could hear the sutras and feel him leaning closer and closer.

Is he a pedophile?!!

"You know, eavesdropping is not a good habit."

Thank the brothers... Wait what?

She opened her eyes to see a man with Eastern eyes and yellowish complexion with bald head looking at her. He was wearing a black and yellow kasaya with a bamboo conical hat as well as a metal or wooden staff which had a circular ring vertical to the staff and had many rings inside it. It looked just like the Obito's sage staff from Na_uto. That was not the point

How was it not making a noise before. Something like that would definitely make noise earlier when he was walking.

" Are you alright, girl? Your fever seems to be in check. Thank the enlightened one that I was able to save you."

" How long was I unconscious for?"

"hmm?"

The monk seemed to be surprised.

"Well, it's been two days. Not the kind of response I was expecting. After all, kids like you would be on guard with strangers after all."

"Thank you... Thank you for saving me."

Eira could only smile weakly. Her eyes were full of sorrow. The monk seemed to be look at her before his face turned to smile and flicked her nose... flicked her nose. The dam on her eyes went loose before she started to bawl. The monk seemed to panic and before he could do anything Eira hugged him tightly without letting go. The boy dozing off awakened at once and saw the monk on being hugged by Eira was surprised yet again before hugging her back very closely. The woodcutter seemed to come out of the room and grinned at the monk. The monk seemed to sigh and rubbed Eira's back in a soothing way.

5 minutes later

"That was embarrassing. I needed to let out my pent up emotions but still it was embarrassing."

Eira could only stare down, her expression seemed to say as if she was looking for a hole and hide there. The monk didn't comment on that but the woodcutter asked her a question.

" Sorry lass, but we need to know where your parents are"

Eira seemed to deflate and was filled with hesitation before replying bluntly.

"They are dead."

"oh..."

Eira raised her eyebrows at that statement.

"Well you were alone in the middle of the forest, lass. From the way you look, you look like a kid that has been well fed and taken care of. Plus the emotional turmoil earlier proved much. In our logging village, sometimes tragedy fall in the form of grimm causing some kids to be orphans. They have similar outburst. *drinks vodka*"

Eira nodded her head as if in understanding.

" Then what are you going to do lass? By the way what's your name? "

" It's Eira... Just Eira right now. And what do you mean by that? "

" Well you see, Eira, resources on our village is scarce as it is. We can't afford to raise an orphan. Therefore we can request this fine gentleman and his... apprentice! to drop you off to your relatives, if you have any. "

Eira replied ( screamed) instantly.

"NO! I won't go there!!"

The last thing I want to do is to be close to canon characters. I don't have a plot armor damnit.

While Eira was thinking this, the others as if understanding something great looked at her in pity. The woodcutter, monk as well as the kid looked at her in a sad expression and sighed in union. No doubt they were thinking of her abusive relatives if she was this fast to respond. No matter what they were thinking Eira suddenly had the urge to smack them in the face. Then the woodcutter, who had a massive built while wearing dark brown cheap fur coat and thick leather boots, suddenly made a thinking expression.

"How about you, bald one? (Eira: hah! ) You won't turn away this adorable little runt (Eira: Why you little!!) would you?"

The monk(?) made a difficult expression.

"If she does not oppose being an apprentice in the Temple of the North then I can leave her there."

"Wait where will you go then?"

"I will be going back to my own temple in Mistral, little miss."

"Take me with you! I will go wherever you go! I will go! Go! GO!"

And stay as far away as possible

The monk seemed to be taken aback by her tantrum before thinking for a minute. While Eira was crossing her hands and glared at the monk with a pout. With a sigh the monk replied.

" Little miss, there won't be good food you are used to."

"I don't care!"

"You will be training 4 hrs a day."

"I have been training 6 hrs a day at least!"

"There won't be communication with the outside world."

"I am an introvert!!"

Eira said in a proud fashion by huffing. It was true. In the school other than Winter, she never talked to anyone. All the other three thought

That isn't something to be proud of. And you are miles away from being gentle and shy if the meaning of introvert is as it is in the dictionary.

"You are quite stubborn aren't you, little miss?"

"If it means getting off of this continent then gladly and stop calling me little miss."

Then all of a sudden the same looks of pity appeared on all three of them. Eira couldn't help but feel like smacking them. Her left eye was twitching. The monk sighed.

"OK then I will take you as my second apprentice, little girl. I think Zack here could need some good rivalry. We will be going to Mistral tomorrow at dawn. You can talk to Zack about our temple to give basic rundown of our history."

By saying this the monk and the woodcutter left the cabin and seemed to proceed towards the village. Eira was scrutinizing the boy called Zack who was wearing black tunics that monks wore back in the old world which was hidden previously by the blanket. How on Remnant was he keeping himself warm? Zack raised his one eyebrow at that before speaking.

"Well since you are new I will give you some basic rundown of our temples. Besides I don't know all that much because I was only apprenticed few months back. Hmm...where to start... Ah, well the temple is dated back even before the Great War that happened almost a century ago. So we are pretty old. There are 5 main temples. One in each continent.

The West temple in Vacuo, the South temple of Vale... I know it's not exactly in the south so don't interrupt. The North temple in Atlas and at last the East temple in Mistral. The last temple is a secret which even I don't know. The main temple has many small temples throughout the continent. They mostly teach about meditation, about keeping yourself in control and other things blah blah blah.

The most promising students of these small temples are chosen by the masters residing in the main temple. For the secrecy, the main temple monks always travel to find apprentices. So even the head monks of the small temples wouldn't know exactly where the temple is.

In each main temples the monks are divided into : 1 head monk, 10 high monks including the head monk who is at the top, protector monks who are in charge of keeping security inside as well as outside of the temple and apprentices like ourselves whose duties are rotated once a fortnight which includes cooking, cleaning, gardening, guards, etc etc. "

"So what were you doing here? I mean in Atlas?"

Zack's face looked serious.

"This... is a grave matter. The East temple was... destroyed. All dead. The meeting was held in Atlas for grieving as well as preparing countermeasures and investigating the case. We were returning when this village had a problem."

"So... why are you helping me? I mean you are in state of alert and I sm just a person you found today. Despite my dubious character, why... did you allow me to join? Won't there be questions asked?"

"Well despite my master's lackadaisical attitude, he can judge people quite well. And who will raise voice to the Grand Protector? That title is a pseudo name given to the master. He is regarded as the strongest monk of all head monks. Yes our master is the head monk of the East temple as well as the strongest. Hmph!!"

Eira was sure in awe. She did not know about these things at all. The RWBY show was so focused in the main characters that it totally forgot about world building as it is. Well until the moment she had binged it from season 1-4. She didn't know what the future held in 5, 6 and others but she didn't care. It was her life now and she will live as she pleased. Of course by staying as far as **_fucking_** possible for the canon.

"So what does the temple teach for training?"

Zack grinned.

* * *

After having a hot meal, in courtesy of the woodcutter, she was in the couch. She was excited by what Zack had said about what the things she would learn.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Well first of all we would learn about qi."_

 _"Qi?"_

 _"Yes, qi is the life force of the living being. Master said that those with 'aura' and who uses this so called aura, without good control, are all glass cannons. They may hit hard and partially absorb damage, but they are just temporary. One good heavy hit and they shatter before reforming. You have plenty of time to maim them. After constant damage they fizzle out of existence and you lag by aura depletion. In battle, it is dangerous._ _So comes qi._

 _The founder of the temples found a way to convert the aura of the soul or spiritual power into qi by mixing with the physical body, enhancing them.Thus we always have these permanent body armor. We can also use this qi outwardly by lacing our weapons which are gifted by the temple. These weapons grow more powerful the more qi you provide them. I even heard in the legend that one of the monks could easily cleave the mountains and had body that could even withstand Leviathan class grimm._ _You see even legendary huntsman avoid being crushed because they **will be crushed** no matter how strong your aura is._

 _So we can enhance the body to even withstand a full punch of such grimm. One of other advantage is that we can even use our Semblance!! Of course they can't be used as much as those huntsman does but still we can use it._ _How do you think I can withstand these cold weather while only wearing a tunic? I have learned for a few months only and I can already withstand the cold of this magnitude. We are required to train in strenuous exercise in order to wear down our muscles and repair them by qi to make them stronger. There are no side effects as well._

 _We are also given sweeping the grimm off our surroundings kind of mission to hone our skill against grimm. We also constantly battle each other to bruises and wounds for against human as well. It usually happens between fellow apprentices of same master~ so beware, I can't wait to fight you~"_

 _He is a confirmed battle junkie_

 _Eira sweatdropped._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Ignoring the last comment Eira couldn't wait to try out her new regime. But the description of qi was again quite similar to cha_ra, wasn't it? But so different than the usual oc with aura. So many different possibilities. She can't wait to try it out. It seems to call out qi for the first time you need to be able to meditate within yourself. You will only be able to make peace by going in the realm of your inner mind. It seems to be a place that you heart has created subconsciously. You need to make peace within yourself to be able to meditate. For Zack, he described his inner mind to be a lake surrounded by lush green forest. In the middle of the lake lied a small island. It seemed to be his hiding place back in the real world. A place where he felt the most safe.

He did seem reluctant to talk about his past though. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then who is she to pry about it? She just shrugged and went back to sleep. The dark abyss lulling her to sleep.

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Something different than the usual aura. With this I conclude chapter 10. The other chapters will be quite delayed so I updated this first.**

 **Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it.**

 **I seriously** **need a beta reader to correct my errors.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own RWBY but it's oc**

 **Hello everyone and it's chapter 11. This arc may contain many time skip.**

 **Some important fights but the most will happen at the end.** **You may already know what is bold, Italic and regular so I will not be including them from now on.** **And yeeh more philosophical writing where I suck at but to advance the plot I guess.**

* * *

Eira got up in the brink of dawn. She yawned and got up. She started to stretch a bit and opened the door leading to out of the Cabin. It was cold and chilly she noted. She was then greeted by a sight of the sun rising over the mountains, gracing the small village in the distance. The cabin seemed to be at the edge of the village as well as over a small hill. Just the right place to see the sun rays fall onto the village. The sun rays reflected by the snow covered roof of the houses. The wooden built houses giving the sense of as if to be one with the nature. The twinkling of crystalline dewdrops on the pine needle leaves which were surrounding the village.

The sky looked orange pinkish which overall blended with the village caused her to be mesmerized. It was simply...

"... divine"

Words escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Then a rapturous laughter emanated from her left side. She looked embarrassed before looking at her side to see the relaxed woodcutter sitting on whatwhat looked like a wooden grandpa chair. He was smoking on a big smoke pipe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I... I must admit it. It is truly a wonderful sight. Mr...?"

"Bunyan, call me Bunyan, little Eira."

Bunyan replied in a gruff voice.

"The same reason me and mah wife decided to build our home here. The place where I first showed her the same view when we were kids. The same place where we spent our childhood together. The same place where we proposed to each other. The same place where we wedded with the old fashioned kiss."

Bunyan seemed to be in melancholy as his dark brown eyes grew dazed. His big beard and mustache made him look much older as well. Eira seemed curious. She looked around to see a big, big coniferous tree sitting at the left of the house. It looked at least twice as big than the other trees. Sitting right under it was a single gravestone which looked quite worn. Drawing a conclusion she winced. Just then the wind swayed a little chilling the lightly clothed Eira, she shivered. She was surprised when a big brown furred coat which was too big for her was placed on her, covering her completely. She looked up to see Bunyan who looked was looking over the village.

"My wife died few years prior. Died tryin' to save some stupid kids who were lost in the forest. Mauled by beowolves. I spent the entire day hacking and killing the beowolves. How everyday I wish that she would first knock a few times, then pound the door like she always used to. Then we lay each other in the snow discussing the name of our children. But wishing won't bring her back.

The world doesn't work like that. All we can do is to move forward. That is what our loved one would want us to do. What she would want me to do. That is why I always look forward. I always try to help everyone in our village. That is why the people would call me the chief of the village. But you know what? You are a strange one. Last night you cried very much, but in the next moment you brightened up. "

Eira looked as if contemplating before saying

" My father... before he passed told me what you said. To move forward. I will grieve. But if I were to be blindly led by my hate then that would be as if I am shaming my parent's final wish. Besides I already know that my parents are proud of me. What more could I ever wish for. I know the world doesn't revolve around our whims when my parents passed otherwise they would have lived. I feel the pain of losing them more than I thought I did.

Someone said that pain... is a mysterious thing. It originates from sacrifices. It takes away ones dear to you. But it always leaves you with two choices. Either sit back and endure the agony or turn into a monster and fight back. I will become the monster because I don't want to endure it. I will fight back so those dear to me won't go away. I will enjoy my life to the fullest because we won't get a second chance. But I will not forgive those people who so easily takes away lives of others but I am not strong enough to do anything."

 _I need to get stronger to survive even if I have the maidens power. But what did I just say! It's so chunni!!_ _Copied from various different anime quotes._

Bunyan seemed to be surprised at first and then started to laugh aloud.

" You little miss, is surely the most mature child I have ever seen even more so than adults. But it is sad to see the lost innocence in your eyes. But it may be for the best. Some children thought that they would take the world by storm. They would be the hero of their own story. But most of them died. And I hate pointless death. May you succeeded in you endeavor and get stronger kid. Because those who are not strong enough to protect themselves can't frankly protect others, can they? Come inside, I have cooked some beans and toast for the breakfast because you will be heading to the port for the transport bullhead that comes in... 3 hours. Frankly where is the bald guy? "

 _Thank Oum he didn't comment on it!!_

Unknown to them the bald man ( _I dub thee: Sensei)_ was watching the whole endeavor. He seemed to nod in approval before leaving quietly towards the forest because he could hear some beowolves incoming.

* * *

Just as Eira, Zack and Bunyan were finished with their lunch, they heard the cabin door open. They looked at the source and found that it was the monk.

"" Sensei ""

Both the kid said at the same time. The time indicated that it was just some time after 10.

" Good morning disciples, let's pack up and leave for the bullhead. It's just few kilometers away in a port town. And before that thank you kind sir for your hospitality."

The monk bowed before the woodcutter.

"It's OK, it's OK. Quit with the bowing. It makes me feel embarrassed. Instead let's hug."

Then immediately followed by a big bear hug, Bunyan released him after 5 sec. The monk backed away swiftly and the disciple packed whatever was with them while Eira who had nothing just stood along with Bunyan. After a while they were all heading towards east. While they were leaving the Eira looked back at Bunyan.

"Well this is a goodbye. All three of you should take good care of yourselves."

"You too Uncle Bunyan"

"Hey! I am not that old!!

Eira giggled at the comeback. They were finally out of the village and into the wild.

* * *

"So... Why are you giving me your bags?"

After a few minutes into the woods Eira was just skipping along the snow while her new sensei and her senior brother was carrying their bags by themselves. Zack then stopped and thought for a while before he whispered to his sensei. Sensei just raised an eyebrow before thinking and just nodded. They both called her and proceeded to drop the bag and asked her to take it. When Eira asked the question, sensei just gestured her to look inside. As she peeked inside she found out that it was full of huge heavy black rocks. Both of them had rocks but sensei's bag had tons of more rocks.

"... Why am I supposed to carry these bags, Sensei?"

"Carry them, idiot. What else?"

Zack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eira was speechless. She helplessly looked at her sensei for more clarification.

"Well first of all, to unlock your qi you must have a fit body. You said that you trained everyday but due to days of inactivity you look flabby as hell according to our standard. You look... I believe untrained according to our standards so we are giving you these bags and till we reach the temple you will be carrying them as a training for your body. Of course you will be starting lightly by just carrying 10 kg of rocks. 2.5 more kg will be added every 1 hour. And in the next day you will be starting all over again from 10. We qi practitioners always keep our body in prime condition. Not a single day shall be wasted!! "

" Yes, SENSEI!! "

Eira felt as if the scene was the exact copy of Rock and Gai from Nar_to. Her left eye seemed to twitch in response. Eira seemed to give up and sighed. How can these scenes be so dramatic, she wondered.

"... yes sensei. "

" Come on, where is your shining youth? "

"..."

And she left them while throwing away all the extra rocks and guessed it pretty much weighed 10 kg. And then their journey continued.

* * *

 **An hour later**

They saw what essentially is a small port town. It was medium sized town which was named 'Stoncold'. Though the house looked modern but were only few stories tall at maximum. The tallest seemed to be 5 storey tall. She guessed it was small local CCT tower where flights and ships docking were coordinated. Though some strange looks were garnered to them.

Eira couldn't fault them. I mean there was a big bald guy wearing an old kasaya with a staff and straw hat, a boy wearing only a tunic in the winter and a girl who was wearing modern fashionable dress while carrying two old worn leather bags. They were quite noticeable indeed. And the fact the guards were all in alert condition didn't help. Zack approached a guard who tensed but Zack asked him what the situation was. The guard looked at his partner who shrugged before the tension left him and he answered.

"Well, White fang insurgents have been appearing in most towns according to CCT message we got. Apparently these White fangs are suicide bombing in critical areas of most towns raising the negativity. All the Towns with CCT are in high alert. Rumors has it that the White fangs were responsible for the destruction of the train which killed many family members of important people in Atlas. Finally!! These mutts are revealing their true colors!!"

The guard spat on the ground while looking irritated. Zack frowned at the degrading word but didn't comment. As Eira and the monk were close they listened to all the words they said. The monk sighed while Eira was unnaturally quiet. Then they walked along the street. They streets were paved and well maintained as well. It had electric lamppost with direction to places. It was quite developed as you could see people walking, vehicles running as well as clothing and dust stores. They followed the direction to the bullhead airport.

Eira still hadn't stopped carrying the bag. She was tired and sweating as well. Normally, this measly weight wouldn't have fazed her but now? This showed how her body condition was which was terrible. Her sensei forbade her to use aura to boost which didn't help either. As they reached the airport they went through several inspections. After coming out clean where the guards were quite confused with the rocks. They didn't know whether to classify it as a weapon or a joke but still they threw it away causing relief to Eira who sat in one of the multiple seats available. Their Sensei bought three tickets (The only essential things they had was only lien and pair of used underwear which were promptly thrown away. Yuck!! )

 _Besides who let's a adult with two unidentified children tickets!! Shouldn't people have somesome kind of passports or something to buy it?_

Eira wondered on the questions before the seat to her left was taken by an old fat man...no scratch that, an old fat UGLY man!!

"Hey there little girl, want some candy? Why don't you follow me because if you do, you will get more candy!"

"..."

Eira had a headache coming and simply massaged her head looking quite pensive.

 ** _WHO EVEN HAS SUCH A PICK UP LINE NOWADAYS!?... WAIT A MINUTE I AM A CHILD NOT AN ADULT FOR GOODNESS SAKE. HE IS A BONAFIDE PEDOPHILE!!_**

I mean Eira looked quite a charming girl. She had cute face with big blue eyes which people would find attractive and white hair. She had a rather flat bust but she was only 11,they will grow definitely!! By the way it had started growing already just few days ago which she noted. Every characteristics pointed out the fact that she would definitely grow up into a beauty. But right now that small beauty's eye was twitching very badly, again. Hell! Her left eye had done the most tsukkomi than she did verbally in her life.

"Umm, sorry stranger. My parents taught me not to accept things from stranger AND to press a button on this scroll thingy which lets out security alert or something like that."

Eira just tilted her neck slightly as if in confusion while showing a scroll which the monk had lent her. How such a modern thing was learned by recluse and orthodox members of the temple? She did not know the answer to. But it did seem to do the trick as the fat man was sweating.

"It's OK little girl, sorry for being nice."

And quickly scurried away. She could hear the shouts.

"Hey! Isn't that the pedophile!!"

"He still hasn't learned his lesson from the last beating he got for harassing the mayor's granddaughter?"

"What!! Isn't she just 12?"

"~Maybe he didn't get enough beating. Shall I punish him again? ~~He did let out quite a lovely squeal the last time I did him~"

 _Wow he seems to be quite famous. And by the way, where the hell were you people when that little shit just swaggered and sat his fat ass beside me? The last comment though, Sadist alert! Sadist alert!!_

Eira just sighed, massaging her head. Her Sensei and Senior brother just came out from the inspection and wondered what the commotion was. Sensei looked at her for the situation while she just shrugged indicating she didn't know. Then they came and sat to her both side. Zack sat on the left before sniffing and covering his nose.

"Eww! Why does this seat smell like a pig had just stayed on it?"

Eira just sighed at the long day.

* * *

 **Approx. 30 min later**

It was the time of their flight. Their destination seemed to be Argus. It was the closest city from where they could go to their temple which according to Zack was on top of a mountain!! Which was surrounded by... guess what? More mountains!! No wonder they are recluse. Everyone would think twice before traveling to these mountains. Even grimms don't.

They got up the bullhead. There were seats on both side of the aeroplane. The bullhead was a big one which could carry out a hundred people. The bullhead quickly left the airport and was surrounded by smaller bullheads for safety reason.

 _So this is how they ferry people in bullhead. No wonder the price of transportation was big._

Eira had always wondered if there were any security if they were to ferry people in the events such as the Vytal festival.

The ride was comfortable for the most part. A little skirmish with the grimm but nothing too difficult for the security to handle. Eira had nothing better to do she she wondered what had happened to the previous Winter maiden. Eira knew these maiden were monitored so nothing bad happens to them. Seeing how Qrow was responsible for protecting the Fall maiden she knew that the Ozpin and his crew hid them. Her memories of her previous life were going hazy but she had heard rumors that the Spring maiden was also with the academy so she concluded that the maidens were known to the Ozpin group.

So what happened to the Winter? If so then was Atlas searching for her? Well not her concern. But it is actually good for the world that she disappeared. The evil gang could not get their hand on Winter power. But she wondered if the maidens had bigger role to play than just being magical powerhouse? She had only seen till season 4 and found herself bored before she stopped watching RWBY.

She will ponder later on as she found herself yawning. Well she will get a shut eye then. She looked her master at the side who seemed to meditating... but on closer look he seemed to be... snoring... She looked at her side but found her senior too seemed to be sleeping. Eira shrugged as well before tucking in to sleep on the seat as well. At least it was comfortable.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, this marks the chapter 11 for this fanfiction. Well to make things clear our protagonist has only seen till volume 4, that means she doesn't know about the fact that a Maiden can open their respective** **vaults.**

 **Well** **then the next chapter will be about the place where she will train at least for certain years. She will be strong. Since there are monk looking guys which as 'Enlightened one' as their figure head but it is not Buddhist. They have their own creed. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own RWBY but it's oc. Here will be the training sessions, questions answer and meeting other monks.** **Still no action, sorry.**

* * *

After 8 hrs the bullhead left Solitas and had arrived to Argus in Anima continent. They landed on a military base of Argus where they were escorted cordially by the military. They left the island military base with the help of a bus. Eira couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Argus.

Argus is a port city in the northern region of the Kingdom of Mistral, and acts as the major trading center between the continents of Anima and Solitas. It is one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant. She had read it in the book. But as they say 'Seeing is believing'.

The southern edge of Argus was bordered by a stone wall several stories tall with a single large gate allowing for road access. The city has cobblestone streets and has a transit system with streetcar-like hovering vehicles following a groove in the roadway. Most of the buildings are brick, only a few stories in height and bear resemblance to the real-world Victorian style of houses.

The city was built over hilly terrain, with a large natural harbor. The Kingdom of Atlas has their largest foreign military base on an island just off the coast of Argus, on the other end of a large suspension bridge where the bullhead had landed.

The city is also the location of Sanctum Academy.

Argus has one of the support relay towers of the Cross Continental Transmit System.

Argus is connected to the city of Mistral by the Argus Limited. A train service. They were to take this train and leave it in one of the middle stops where they would walk towards the Temple.

"It will take at least 3 days on foot to walk towards our destination. Why walk you ask, my second disciple? It's because we will train you to the bone. We have at least 72 hours to get you back to shape. Oh it will be hell for you so perseverance is required. Hehe... "

Eira was sweating in dread. Just as soon as the bus left them in the city her master decided her fate. The fact that Zack too was agreeing didn't help.

 _It is a revenge plan isn't it? This is my karma for drawing on sensei's head isn't it? I should have known that Zack would ditch me when we both were responsible for drawing it._ _Our Sensei is a sadist... He does a complete 180 and becomes the kind gentle man in front of people but becomes a sadist while training us..._

Eira was in too much gloomy mood to enjoy the view. If she had paid attention to her surroundings then she would have seen a redheaded young kid who was looking at her curiously asking her parents why she was so sad. And other sets of groups of blondes who cuddled their youngest brother screaming kawaii as he was forced to dress up as a girl. Their parents looking weary in exasperation.

As they left for the train her sensei had picked up several huge rocks and stuffed it in her bag much to her discontent.

After the train sped towards their stop. Eira who was forced to do 150 squats decided to ask some questions to her sensei who was reading a magazine provided in the train with Zack who was doing push ups.

"Sen *wheeze* sei"

"hmm?"

"What is the difference between *huff* aura... and Qi?"

"Hmm.. the main difference comes with ability."

"Ability?"

"Yes, like Aura we have defense. But the main difference is that aura gets spent. Qi do not. Every time the body is harmed little by little aura is spent. Qi on the other hand remains in our body. It toughens up the body's natural muscles. Which results on being hard to harm. Aura is the power of the soul, only soul. Qi on the other hand continues to draw power from the body, the soul, because aura is used to convert into Qi, and at last the nature. The nature energy is found everywhere. It is the most concentrated where the human activity is the least and the forces of nature is deadly.

That is the reason why most of the temple are built far away from the human civilization *turns the magazine page*"

 _"Ohhh that's why they are recluse"_

"Like aura Qi is able to heal the body but at a greater pace due to the fact that it has three sources to draw its power from. That is why most of the disciples continue to train hard everyday. Because our physical body is what limits our Qi. Soul is continuous source so is nature energy. But it is the physical body that binds us. It is the reason why I am training you hard. You need to meet at least minimal training to withstand the Qi when it is changed from aura. "

" ohh.. So we have advantages greater than aura user, if so then why do we not help people. By you know, changing them to Qi user?"

"Eira, it's not that we don't help, but it's because we have limitations placed on us."

"Limitations?"

Eira was curious.

"Yes, our technique was devised in such a way to minimize the backlash of training in Qi. Nature energy is potent. Due to grimm halting the development of civilization, the nature energy is found in abundance. Only high monks or those of equal power can truly manipulate the nature energy to convert one into a Qi user. Therfore in a lifetime true monks are restricted to only 3 disciples. When more is tried then the nature energy will kill that high monk from the inside. Only the founder was enlightened and could use the nature energy without limitation and backlashes. Because he was enlightened he was respected by the very nature itself but we are not. This technique is like using a backdoor. The nature will tolerate only a few user."

Eira was touched. The monk can only have 3 disciples but he had given up for her.

" It is why we are few in numbers. It is harder for one to enter the four high temples to became Qi users. Other reason is that we are recluse therfore we only have few influence in the civilization. If they see we are unharmed despite not having the aura then they would want our techniques. Fortunately only the high temples have it. And the high monks use their brains when they travel. We only use it in time of needs and normal people outside the four kingdoms have less information to distinguish between aura and Qi. "

The scene changed to them leaving the station of their destination. The place was still covered in snow. It was snowing as well as they trekked through the snow covered woods. Her load was at least 40 kg.

" So sensei how does Qi even work? Why does it require to opening of mind ritual."

"Humans are limited in their perception of the world. This ritual allows us to open the eye of the soul located in our forehead. It is also referred as the third eye. You need to have clear conscience while doing so. Meditation inside the mental world is required as it helps in opening the third eye. With it's help you can slowly convert the 3 energy into Qi. But only few have potential to unlock Qi. Another reason we don't select discipled nilly willy. Another perk of Qi is that it sometimes gives you premonition. If someone is about to harm you then you can feel a sense of dread. It is much like Veteran huntsman who can sense danger due to their experience but you have it on the get go. We tend to avoid dangers though. "

 _So if I broaden my perception to nature energy then will I be able to control magic more efficiently? Must try in the future._

Then the scene changed to night as Eira was sweating while doing pull ups in the branch.

"Sensei if Qi toughen the muscle as you said before then won't we be stiff?"

"That is one of the mystical qualities of Qi. It do toughen our muscle but it does not make us stiff."

"Second last question, if nature energy is harmful then why do we go to dangerous and recluse place where nature energy is more abundant? I wish to know."

"hmm.. Well we have built it there because it is chaotic in those places. If it is chaotic then it is more easier to control for us. That is why we have built our main temples in the most chaotic place possible. In Solitas and Anima we have built it in the mountains where there is snowstorms happening almost all the time. In Sanus, one of the temple is in the harsh desert where always sandstorm occurs and the other is in the southernmost part of the Sanus which is filled with dense rainforest. There always occurs fierce rainstorms. So each of the temple is located is protected by nature itself. So if you only have aura it is almost impossible to traverse these locations. And well even grimms seemed to avoid these dangerous places as well unless they are what huntsman call the 'leviathan' class grimm."

"So why there are four high temples?"

"hmm..."

Her sensei looked at the clear starry sky before answering.

"Since you are going to be my disciple I will only tell you little for now. The four temple guard relics of great power."

 _ **WHAT!!** Weren't the academy used to guard the relic thingies! _

Eira was confused by this revelation.

"Relics...?"

"I will only tell you that much for now."

"tch"

Eira looked away in annoyance.

* * *

They found a town where they could crash for the night. Eira wasn't used to traveling a lot and the fatigue of exercising was taking a toll on her due to the fact that she wasn't able to use aura to boost herself. She slept like a log after bathing herself.

The next day they again continued on their journey. Eira continued to put weight on her bag. She had small progress than before. She not only did carry stuff but had also been doing pull ups and push ups. As they continued to carry on with their journey, grimm were usually seen which were dealt with by her and Zack. Her sensei had given her a blunt stick that looked like a club and told her to make do with it. What could she possibly do with that you say?

She bludgeoned the grimm to death... She vented out her frustration on the grimm. The sight of a eerily cackling small girl with red glowing eyes ( _possibly CG effect_ ) bludgeon a beowolves send chill to Zack who then avoided looking directly at her eye for at least 2 hours.

They kept on walking and walking for hours and Eira could she the rise of elevation with drastic drop of vegetation and wildlife. But they had stocked up to last until tomorrow evening from the last village they had stayed in. It costed a lot of lien to stock up but the monk had it in his kasaya. Eira, left with nothing better to do, wondered where the hell could he keep all those liens?

* * *

The next morning they had their breakfast, bought some cloaks to traverse the snow and proceeded to travel once again. If what sensei said was right then they should reach the temple by today afternoon. Just as she was thinking that she saw the start of the mountain terrains. When she saw the mountains she was cursing inside for the tedious task of carrying the loaded bags as well as trekking through the mountains. Her eye twitched again before bracing for the inevitable fate of hers.

 **Few hours later**

Her feet felt as if they were burning, even in the cold stormy weather she was sweating like crazy. Due to the altitude she was breathing very heavily. They must have crossed a few mountains already. The scenary was great but it would have been excellent if it were not for the fact that she was breathing very heavily like an asthma patient. And the fact that those pricks of a sensei and senior brother just kept on walking didn't help. She could hardly keep up, sometimes it hailed like no tomorrow and otherwise it stilled like the calm before the storm.

The mountain they were on could have been the most highest of local mountain range. The snow made it very hard to walk on due to her modern fashionable shoes and the snowstorm weren't helping. She could see a Rocky path at the side of the mountain. The three of them kept on walking the same path which took them at the back of the mountain. But Eira's sense were tinkling. She knew she was being watched. Sensei raised his left arm and the stare disappeared which was followed by a loud bell chime.

 _Tong... Tong... Tong..._

There was a large cave, which opened up after a few twist paths, to a large opening. Then her sensei stood in front of her and as if as a gentleman bowed her a welcome.

"Eira, I bid you welcome to The East Temple..."

And showed her the scenary behind him. Eira had been mind blown.

Looking at a distance, she could see a grey castle. It had many towers rising in the sky. It looked like it was made with many limestones. It had many windows. Honestly she didn't know how to describe it. The castle looked exactly like the Kylemore Abbey of Ireland. But the best thing was that the Rocky path was connected to a bridge which was in front of the entrance to the temple. It had a big waterfall underneath the bridge. Honestly it was a big waterfall. She could see the mist forming when she excitedly looked down the bridge.

Her sensei knocked her head which pulled her out of her stupor. Now that she looked at the temple, it looked more like a castle. There were monks stationed on the lookout towers as well. The castle door creaked as it opened up. Now that she was calm she could feel that the snowstorm were calm as if this place was the only place that the snowstorm refused to occur.

Thinking back to the horrendous path she had only followed her sensei's back. The twist and turn he had taken made it impossible to navigate back to the civilization. Her sensei had done so much changes in the direction that she knew that the other people who wanted to track them down would have a very very bad time trying to locate it. The gate revealed a big stone laced courtyard the size of a football field which had few trees growing (she wondered how) and some benches. It also had a few open spaces, which could be where they practices. At the end of the courtyard there was the castle entrance. The other monks looked at her and then to her sensei who nodded.

"So you took another disciple huh!?"

Behind her a huge monk who was at least a feet taller than her sensei, mind you sensei is at least 6 feet tall. He wore the same kasaya as her sensei with the addition of more bead necklaces of various size each. He also had a black staff even more taller than him. He had a stern face marred with some scar as well as he was bald with a black beard.

"Yes, _Dharmapala_ , though I have yet to awaken her, so I will excuse myself so that I can awaken her."

"Well the training hall of room 4 is currently empty so just to let you know."

"I thank you for the information."

Saying this much sensei bowed lightly to the other monk and all the other monks bowed in return as they returned to whatever they were doing. Her sensei beckoned her and Zack to follow him. As they walked through the courtyard into the mansion. It led to a long corridor while Zack was explaining some things to Eira.

"Well the building has many things like teaching rooms, meditation halls, library, training hall, many watchtower, dining hall as well as separate dorm for male and female disciples. As we are the students of a high monk we get our own separate rooms for only our use. And there is even a blacksmith, one of the best if we must say. "

They both were talking to each other and after following their sensei a bit they soon arrived at a hall. It was lit with candles.

" Zack. "

" Yes, sensei"

"Step out of the room please. Don't want to have any distraction now."

"Hai"

Zack stepped out of the hall. Seeing this Eira was scared as well as excited. They both sat on a mat facing each other. There was a incense on a bowl like holder. The smell of the incense slowly made her feeling drowsy. Her sensei seemed to make a gesture with his left hand. All the fingers were vertical before the tip of the middle finger and the thumb seemed to touch forming a circle while other fingers remained in vertical position. He started to chant, which Eira couldn't make out because of her drowsiness. Then his right hand, the index and middle finger formed a pair, little finger and ringer finger made another pair while the thumb remained alone.

They aligned at 90 degrees of each other before touching her forehead and then her left and right cheek at the same time. Sensei seemed to inject a force on her forehead and then she felt like her soul as well as consciousness inwardly collapsed and then it was dark. After a while she saw a small ray of light and found herself dragged inside and again suddenly found herself on a white world.

The place was all white. She could see her body which seemed to be of a child, not her previous life's body. She seemed to have not worn anything and seemed to be naked but her body was blurry. Then she focused on her surroundings. It seemed that there were some buildings sticking out like ruins of buildings made of stone. It seemed to be submerged in a liquid? She didn't know. She seemed to have just found that she seemed to be floating in air and when she willed to steadily drop her height, her body complied. When she reached down on what seemed to be liquid surface, the liquid formed a ripple where her toe had just touched.

 _Why? Why do this unknown place make me feel safe? This does not make any sense._

But before she could ponder any longer she heard a faint but strong voice, close yet far, a voice had been accustomed to on her journey. It was her sensei's. Though it seemed to be blurry as well.

 ** _FOCUS... Eira... This is the... most serene you... can ever... be... Control the... forces around... you... will it to... comply... Open your EYES AND SEE THE WORLD AROUND YOU!!_**

She did just that. She could sense some type of energy around her. One was orange, the other green and the last blue. She used her will to combine it. She didn't know how she knew itit but she did. Using all three energies she forced and rammed them into her body and she felt like some kind of blockage to be lifted. This new energy seemed to be now coursing inside her body. She was exhausted and then was forcefully ejected out of her 'soul realm'.

Her eyes quickly opened and she was ready to vomit. She now knew why her sensei had asked for a bucket with other monk who had looked at her with a mischievous knowing look which you would just find irritating. She started to heave her guts out.

"I feel like shit..."

"... well, this seems interesting."

Her sensei looked at her up and down and frowned. Eira was curious.

"What?"

"What was the color of your Aura, Eira?"

Eira looked serious and contemplated.

"It was magneta..."

She had found this color hideous though while her parents had found it to be cute.

"Check your Aura..."

"... what?"

She did just that and found that she had blue colored aura.

"But weren't aura supposed to be converted into Qi?"

"It is doing just that Eira. In fact when I helped you convert it into Qi your magneta aura split into red and blue aura and the red one is now being converted..."

 _Oh...oohhhh!!!_

Eira could only figure it out that maybe it was due to her being reincarnated. She may have two types of soul. One from her previous life and one from this life. And one of them was used to convert into Qi while other was just there. It also could be the reason why she had large amounts of aura which was double the amount of someone her age should have.

 _Shit!! What or how am I going to explain about this!!_

Eira was scared. She was thinking on how to explain to sensei when sensei suddenly lept up in joy.

"Finally I hit a jackpot!!"

He was happy but Eira seemed to be confused.

"... sensei?!"

"Oh... You see there are sometimes prodigies that appear to have this kind of situation. They have both Aura as well as Qi. The last time anyone had this kind of situation was seen two hundred years ago. They grow to be very strong. Even though we are recluse doesn't mean we are the exception to grimm attacks. Grimms do attack us occasionally in this place and we repel them.

But sometimes old Grimms arrives. This would cause the destruction of the temple. Mind you I am strong but not strong enough to repel tens of leviathan class grimms by using normal method. But these prodigies can do it. In terms of strength, they have grown to be even stronger than S-class huntsman. And just to clear up the misunderstanding, it is correct, we are sometimes attacked by leviathan class grimms. Vacuo even has a tale of a strong warrior that repelled armies of grimm 200 years ago. That's right, they were one of the prodigies of the temple I had mentioned. "

Eira seemed to sigh in relief at the close curveball she had ever faced.

" Now that it is over Zack will show you your room. You need to train hard. Don't grow complacent even if you are the rumored Prodigy. To be strong, one requires 99% hard work and 1% talent. I will conceal your status because I don't want others to fawn over you and make you slack more than you already do. Well have a goodnight rest because from tomorrow you will know real hell. "

* * *

 **And this is the end of chapter 12. Hope you like it. I may delay my updates because semesters are about to start and I may get busy.**


End file.
